Friends in high places
by DixonVixen93
Summary: AU:The students of R.C. High School have to merge into Sunnydale High School after a terrible incident. Join Caroline, Priya, Anthony, Bennett, and Topher as they meet with Buffy and the gang. Look for sequel coming soon.
1. Merging

**Hello once again! This Cross Over only goes to Buffy Season Three (FYI) Anyway here's the first chapter of my version of how Sunnydale High would be like if they had Dollhouse characters in it! Please Review!**

_Merging_

Caroline Farrell and her group of friends Priya Tsetang, Anthony Ceccoli, Topher Brink and Bennett Halverson were all standing in the parking lot of Sunnydale High School, dreading to go inside.

"We should probably go inside, I don't want to get a tardy on my first day" Bennett said

"Well, no time like the present, let's go" Caroline said

They all walked inside the building, seeing other R.C high students in the office, getting their schedules.

They all walked into in to the office and one by one picked up their schedules.

Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris were standing around their lockers, waiting for the first bell to sound.

"So Will, what did you hear about the new kids?" Buffy asked

"Oh just that they are transferring from a R.C High School, apparently there was a fire in the teacher's lounge and no one paid attention to the fire of doom so, the whole school burnt down over night" Willow said

"All hail the all mighty she who brings us the juiciest details!" Xander said

"Sometimes it pays off to be a teacher's pet" Willow said proudly

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves to some of them" Buffy said

"Your right, before Cordelia tries to suck them into her world--like she is doing now" Willow said

Just then Cordelia and Harmony go over to Caroline and Priya.

"Hello there!" Harmony said

"I am Cordelia Chase and this is my best friend Harmony Kendall, and you are?"

Caroline looked over at Priya and then back at the preppy girls.

"My name is Caroline Ferrell"

"Names Priya"

"Well we just wanted to let you know that you can and hang with us if you'd like!" Harmony said

"But you have to know who not to talk to first, like those three, they are really weird, do NOT talk to them" Cordelia said pointing over to Buffy Willow and Xander.

Caroline looked at the three friends at then back at Cordelia and smirked in response "Just because you told me not to, I will do the opposite, thank you Cordelia, Harmony, it's been swell" Caroline walked over to Anthony, Topher and Bennett.

Priya just laughed at the two preppy girls, their mouths were both wide open. She walked back over to her friends leaving Cordelia and Harmony speechless.

"What was that about?" Bennett asked

"These preps were trying to get us to join them and their squad of sheep" Priya said

"But we took care of them" Caroline said

The bell sounded for everyone to go to first block.

"Well, I'm going to walk with Anthony to first block, I'll see you later C" Priya squeezed Caroline's hand and then Anthony taking Priya's empty hand, taking her away.

"Bennett are you ready to go?" Topher asked

"Yes, Caroline don't you have Biology with Topher and I?" Bennett asked

"Yeah I do" Caroline said

"Well, come on, walk with us" Bennett smiled

"Yeah! Come on! No need to walk all alone!" Topher said wrapping an arm around Bennett's waist.

Caroline had been the only one of her friends that hadn't gotten together with someone in a while.

Priya and Anthony had been together since they met in eighth grade, Bennett and Topher had just gotten together last year after three long years of attraction and googly eyes.

But soon enough, everyone got sick of them beating around the bush because, everyone knew that they had feelings for one another. Priya finally called sick of it one day at lunch.

Topher and Bennett had been talking to one another and they had gotten so close to each other that Priya got up from her chair and pushed their heads together to where Bennett's lips brushed against Topher's, causing Topher to kiss her on his own, they had started dating that night.

Caroline kind of felt left out since her two best friends had boyfriends, Caroline's last boyfriend died in a motorcycle accident so she is kind of touchy on the love subject.

Once they got into first block, Biology, there is only two to a table and of course Topher sat next to Bennett.

"Miss is there a problem?" The teacher asked Caroline

"I just don't know where to sit " Caroline said

"Hmm, well sit next to Buffy Summers right in the first row" The teacher pointed to Buffy.

* * *

"So I made friends with one of the new girls--sort of" Buffy said

"Me too, she is in my History class" Willow said

"What is her name?" Buffy asked

"Bennett Halverson" Willow answered

"Well, I met Caroline Farrell, she was nice, plus she stood Cordy up today so it looks like we might have two new Scooby Gang members" Buffy said

"She gets extra points for standing up Cordelia" Willow laughed

* * *

It was lunch time and Anthony, Priya, Topher, Bennett and Caroline all met up in the cafeteria trying to decide where to sit.

"Hey look it's Bennett and Caroline let's see if they want to sit with us" Willow said

Buffy got up and walked over to them "Hey you girls want to come sit with us? There is plenty of room for all of your friends"

"Thank you" Bennett smiled

"Thanks Buffy" Caroline said

They all walked over and sat down with Willow and Xander.

"Hello ladies, I'm Xander!" Xander said

Anthony put a protective arm around Priya's chair and Topher scooted closer towards Bennett.

"Hello, my name is Bennett"

"Names Priya"

"Caroline"

"I'm Anthony and that's Topher. You can have Caroline but as for Priya and Bennett they are off limits comprende amigo?" Anthony laid down the law.

"Comprende" Xander gulped

The rest of the lunch period they just talked about classes and things but never once did Buffy mention she was the slayer--they would find out soon enough.

* * *

**Alright well what are your thoughts and opinions? Stay tuned for next chapter(: **


	2. Chosen Who?

**Authors Note: Thank you WillowEchoRiver and Scott the Wanderer for the wonderful reviews, I have been pretty down in the dumps lately so that helps big time! **

**Oh and there is a little bit of suggestive themes in this chapter (just thought I would warn you) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer nor do I own Dollhouse**

_Chosen Who?_

Caroline, Priya, Buffy, Willow and Bennett were in the girl's locker room, preparing for gym.

"Did I mention how much I hate gym?" Bennett asked under her breath

"You might have in your ranting spree about five minutes ago" Caroline laughed, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"How can you even handle gym with one arm?" Willow asked

"What happened to your arm anyways?" Buffy asked

Bennett bit her bottom lip, she hated when people would ask her about this "When I was about Thirteen years old, I was helping my momsetting up steel benches on our patio, I lost my footing and I fell off the patio, the steel bench fell on my left arm, severing my nerves, here I am three years later, I have adjusted quite a bit".

"Yikes!" Willow said

"Sorry I asked, I thought it was just sprained or broken" Buffy said

"Don't worry about it, you were just curious" Bennett said

"So, what do you all do for fun around here? I am dying to find out" Priya asked

"Oh, there's a club called The Bronze, It is really fun, you should come back up here one day and go come with us" Willow said

"Sounds fun, I am in!" Priya said

"So am I" Caroline agreed

The four girls turned to Bennett

"Oh, I don't go to clubs, I am still getting used to dating, besides, I need to keep up with my studies" Bennett said

Priya looked at Caroline and then back at Bennett "You were the smartest girl in R.C. High, you do not need to study! Have a little fun in your life, let loose!" Priya said

"I don't think I can, 'let loose'" Bennett air quoted.

"Don't worry, we will break you out of that shell" Caroline said

"Exactly, so bring Topher to The Bronze Friday night and we will show you how to party" Priya said smirking.

"I- I don't know! I mean, I am just learning how to kiss right, I can't learn how to dance, I have absolutely no rhythm" Bennett confessed

"Topher doesn't either which means you can learn together, It will be sweet, come on, I know you wont regret it" Caroline pleaded

Bennett sighed "Alright, but don't try to make us do anything we aren't comfortable with yet"

"Of course not" Priya said

* * *

Friday night The Bronze was packed.

"Welcome to The Bronze" Xander said

Topher walked in with Bennett and they felt very out of place.

Priya pushed them to the dance floor, they just stood there awkwardly.

Topher led Bennett over to the table where they had their drinks sat at. He sat her down and gently eased into kiss her, this kiss soon turned into passionate kisses.

They were interrupted by their group of friends coming back to the table.

"Don't let us interrupt, go back to your heavy make-out session" Priya teased, she just loved playing with her friends.

"Was it really that bad?" Bennett felt her face burn with growing blush

"Lets just put it simple--" Buffy started

"You could cut the sexual tension with a knife" Priya said, finishing where Buffy left off.

"There is no sexual tension with us" Bennett said

"Not the way I see it" Caroline said

Bennett blushed again

Buffy looked across the room and saw a man lead a woman outside. Buffy picked up a pool cue and ran for the back door.

"Hey where is she going?" Caroline asked

She followed her outside just in time to see her dust a vampire.

"What just happened?" Caroline asked Buffy when she turned around.

* * *

"Why are we going to the library?" Caroline asked as Buffy, Willow and Xander walked into the double doors, leading into the library.

Caroline, Priya, Anthony, Bennett and Topher followed behind them.

"There is something you should know" Willow said

"Caroline, what you saw the other night was me, doing my job, I am a vampire slayer" Buffy said

"So vampires are real?! I knew it!" Topher exclaimed

The group of friends looked over at Topher

"We did have a speculation before, but we weren't certain" Bennett said getting the looks of everyone else, just like Topher had before.

"We watched a lot of scary movies one night when I was at Bennett's house" Topher said

"Well these vampires are very different then the ones on the movies Topher" Willow said

"Do they not like garlic like on the movies?" Topher asked

Willow paused "Buffy, you're the slayer, do they not like garlic?"

"Well, its not like I hold garlic in my hand, throwing it at a vamp as a weapon, so I don't know" Buffy said

"Well you should, as a test, if they don't have an affect-- run away" Topher laughed

"Right, that will be on the top things to do list, got to check that off" Buffy said

Topher stuck his thumb up

The last bell rang, releasing them all to go home.

"Well that was weird, just when I thought this school was normal, they dropped this bomb shell" Priya said to Anthony.

"I know the feeling" Anthony said wrapping an arm around Priya taking her to his car.

Buffy heard this, she said to herself "If you thought was weird, just wait, you haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

**Alrighty well, I hope this was another good chapter, let me know how I did. Please review(: **


	3. New girl on campus

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, It is rather short but I had to do it(: Please Review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse or Buffy the vampire slayer. **

_New girl on Campus _

Sunnydale High School was getting a new student. She was at medium height with long dark brown curly hair, brown eyes and an Olive skin tone.

"So this is Sunny-D High, huh? Well lets see if I can find what I am looking for" The girl said.

This girl was looking for her half-sister Caroline Farrell. Of course, Caroline never knew she had a sibling, she was led to believe she was an only child. Before Caroline was born, her mother went on a business trip and came home pregnant, and of course Caroline's mother said it was her husband's child but that sure wasn't the case. After her mother gave birth to a beautiful baby girl they named Faith, the parents agreed to give her up for adoption to the Lehane family who was having fertility problems. By the time Caroline was born a year later, they had forgotten about their daughter Faith.

Faith had found out she had a half sister when she stumbled over her birth certificate while her drunken "mother" was away.

She then searched her real mother's name and that is how she knew about Caroline. Not only is she searching for Caroline, but she is also searching for a fellow slayer named Buffy Summers.

Faith walked into the school in a black tank top and blue straight legged jeans with a jacket tied around her waist.

The other students gave her stares like she was scum.

Faith walked into the office

"What can I help you with today?" A heavy-set lady asked sitting at a desk looking at Faith from behind her computer screen.

"I am transferring here so how do I do this?" Faith asked

"Just fill this out and we will set up your schedule" The woman said handing Faith a stack of papers.

The brunette groaned in response but took the papers and began to fill them out.

After Faith finished filling out the papers she gave it to the woman and she got up and headed to the back room. Faith stood there flexing her cramping fingers.

"Here is your schedule Miss Lehane, have a nice day!" The woman smiled

"Yeah, thanks.." Faith took the paper and walked out of the office looking down at her schedule.

Without realizing it she bumps into somebody…

"Hey, sorry--" Faith looked up to meet the same brown eyes she had.

Caroline looked freaked out "Do I know you?"

"Not yet, you are Caroline Farrell aren't ya?" Faith asked

"Yes I am, Who are you?" Caroline asked

"The name's Faith, I am your half sister, I slipped outa Boston to come find my lil' sis" Faith said

"What are you talking about? I have no siblings" Caroling said

"Walk with me, we have some catching up to do" Faith said

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter! But please review!**


	4. Saturday Night

**Author's note: Hello fellow readers(: I once again have to thank my wonderful friend WillowEchoRiver for the fantabulous review last chapter! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter as well! (This chapter also has some minor implied suggestive themes, just thought I would throw that out there(: Please don't hate me)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dollhouse or Buffy the vampire slayer**

_Saturday Night_

Everyone at Sunnydale High treated their Saturday nights differently.

* * *

**Sub-Chapter One: Faith and Buffy**

Seventeen year old Faith Lehane had the sudden urge to do some damage to evil, so she decided to go patrolling with her good friend Buffy Summers.

Faith walked from the house she shared with her half-sister Caroline and her parents, to Buffy's house.

"Hey B! You ready to motervate?" Faith asked once she got to the Summers' home

"Sure am" Buffy said, grabbing a stake from her bag

"Cool, 'cause I'm itching to get me some vamp dusting fun!" Faith said

"Let's go" Buffy said

The two slayers left the house and headed for the cemeteries.

Faith saw dirt rustling in front of a grave, she waited for the vamp to arise, and when it did she killed it immediately.

Unfortunately for Faith, the night was slow, not a lot of vampires or demons were out.

"Faith I think it's safe to say our slaying duties are done for the night" Buffy said letting out a loud yawn.

Faith looked over at the blonde slayer, not too amused.

"Yeah I guess" Faith shrugged

"Want to stay over at my place and watch some TV?" Buffy asked

Faith shrugged yet again "Nah, gotta get home, got stuff to do"

"Oh, alright, another time then" Buffy said

"Sure" Faith said

"Well, I'll talk to you later then" Buffy said

"See ya blondie" Faith stuck her stake in her jacket pocket and turned around, walking to her house.

Buffy walked home as well, running into an occasional vampire, she would laugh because Faith missed it.

This was just a normal Saturday for Buffy--save the world, it's what she does.

* * *

**Sub-Chapter Two: Topher and Bennett**

Sixteen year old Bennett Halverson and Seventeen year old Topher Brink were spending a Saturday night together, trying to study for their midterms--Which are two months from now--. They both were trying hard to concentrate on the books, but it really wasn't possible because all they could think about was each other.

Topher closed the book that was sitting in Bennett's lap.

The brunette looked over at him with a curious look "What did you do that for?"

He smiled at her and kissed her

She broke their kiss and looked at him "We can't, we have to study"

"Not that I wouldn't agree with you because I love getting a good grade as much as the next nerdy guy but, I just can not concentrate, I have to have you close to me" Topher said

"We are close, sitting next to each other is close" Bennett said, her heart rate increasing by the second.

Topher looked into Bennett's eyes "Alright don't worry, I respect your wishes"

Bennett smiled and kissed him "I love you" she said softly

"I love you too" Topher replied he lifted her chin and kissed her back only this time the kiss lasted for a while.

This wasn't a normal Saturday for Topher and Bennett but they soon wouldn't forget it.

* * *

**Sub-chapter Three: Priya, Anthony and Caroline**

"_So? What are you and Anthony going to do tonight?" _Caroline asked Priya over the phone.

"_Well, we were going to go see a movie if you'd like to tag along, we asked Topher and Bennett but the nerds said they were studying" _Priya laughed

"_Well, I would love to join" _Caroline agreed

"_Alright then! I'm going to give Anthony a call, we will be at your house at around seven-thirty-ish" _Priya said

"_Alright sounds good, talk to you then" _Caroline said

"_Hey bring a date along, it can be an extremely awkward double date" _Priya said

"_Who would I ask at this short notice?"_ Caroline asked

"_See what Xander is doing, I think he likes you" _Priya said in a teasing tone

Caroline's face got hot with growing blush on her cheeks _"Fine"_

"_Really? I was just joking about inviting him you can invite whoever"_ Priya said

"_No, I want to invite him" _Caroline said

"_Aw Caroline is in looooove!"_ Priya laughed

"_Not really, I just like him is all"_ Caroline admitted

"_Ha! I knew it!!!!!!!" _Priya said

Caroline hit herself with her free hand for saying something like that to her best friend, who loved to tease about every little thing. _"I'll text you after I get a hold of him"_

"_Ok bye girl"_ Priya said

"_Bye"_ Caroline hung up. She loved Priya to death but she was in for it later if she tried to embarrass her.

She called Xander and he answered surprisingly _"hello?"_

"_Hey, I have a question for you" _Caroline said

"_Ok"_ Xander felt nervous

"_How would you like to go to the movies with me, Priya and Anthony?"_

"_Sure that would be great!" _Xander answered, a little too quick

"_Great, well we will pick you up around quarter to eight"_ Caroline said

"_Alright"_ Xander said

"_Well, bye"_ Caroline said

"_Bye" _Xander hung up excitedly

At around seven-forty-five, a car arrived in Xander's driveway, honking the horn.

He ran outside and hopped in the back seat next to Caroline.

"Hey Xand" Caroline waved

"What's up?" Priya greeted

"Hey man" Anthony said

"Hey you guys!" Xander said to everyone

The four teenagers got to the movie theater and paid for their tickets and snacks.

They sat down in the dark movie theater and looked at the screen, which was playing commercials.

Anthony put an arm around Priya and kissed her lightly.

Xander tried to put an arm around Caroline, only to knock her in the back of her head.

"Ow!" Caroline interjected

"Sorry!" Xander reached for Caroline but instead he poked her in the eye

"Ow!" She called again

"What's going on?" Priya eyed them suspiciously

"Xander here is trying to be suave, but is failing, he hit me in the back of the head and then poked me in the eye" Caroline said

Priya took Caroline to rinse her eye out and when they came back things were going better.

After the movie was over, Caroline thanked Xander properly when he got out of the car to go inside.

"Thanks, I had a good Saturday night" Caroline kissed Xander on the cheek.

Xander took this by surprise and still looked this way while walking into his house, to which, Caroline had a good laugh about.

This Saturday Night marked new beginnings they would not forget.

* * *

**Well, I couldn't think of any other chapters for Willow, I am sorry I didn't include her in this!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next!**


	5. Opening up

**Author's note: Ello everybody! I hope you all are liking the way I do the sub chapter things because, there is more in this chapter XD Please be kind and review, they really make my day(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer or Dollhouse.**

Opening up

Monday Morning, Caroline, Xander, Topher, and Bennett all came into school thinking about Saturday night.

Caroline really liked Xander

Xander really liked Caroline

But…

Willow loves Xander

Xander loves Willow

Like this whole love triangle thing isn't enough to put these group of friends on edge, Saturday Night, Bennett had lost her virginity to Topher, which had made them more attached than ever, causing everybody else to think twice about what is going on with them and Bennett was worried people would think badly of her.

Before the first bell rang for 1st block, Priya, Anthony, Topher, Bennett, Xander, Willow, Buffy and Faith were all in the library, their thoughts consuming them all.

Caroline and Xander had officially started dating and Willow was hurt deeply.

"Willow can you get a book and help me with some research?" Giles asked

"Hmm? Oh yes sure, what book?" Willow asked

"Just one of those research books upstairs" Giles said

"Alright" Willow walked upstairs and looked through the books.

"Willow I want to help!" Xander called to Willow, following her upstairs.

The bell clattered.

"Caroline, I want to talk to you about something in Biology" Bennett said

"Okay then, Xander we're going to class!" Caroline said

"Ok! I just want to help research for a little while, I'll catch up with you later" Xander called down to his girlfriend.

Caroline blew a kiss to Xander and walked away with Bennett and the rest of the group.

* * *

**Sub-Chapter One: Bennett and Caroline**

During 1st block, the biology teacher assigned partners for a project, she paired up Caroline and Bennett.

"Aw Man! I have to go work with Ivy!!!!" Topher groaned standing behind Bennett.

"I'm sorry honey, at least it's only one day" Bennett looked up at her boyfriend

Topher bent his head down and kissed Bennett repeatedly "I love you"

Bennett smiled "I love you too, good luck"

"Mr. Brink, please go to your assigned partner" The teacher said

"Fine" The blonde sighed heavily and kissed Bennett again and then ran for the table when the teacher looked over at him.

Caroline looked over at Bennett, she looked rather dazed "Bennett, you ok?"

"Yes I am fine, I just have a lot on my mind" Bennett responded

"Well me too, you go first, tell me what is up" Caroline said

Bennett lowered and softened her already light voice "Saturday night, Topher and I, we um had sex for the first time"

Caroline felt her mouth hang wide open, Bennett of all people would be the last one she suspected of losing their virginity early. "he didn't hurt you did he?"

"Of course not, he was wonderful" Bennett said

"Well, what's wrong then?" Caroline asked

"I don't know--I just wanted to tell someone, I feel like a bad person for doing this so early" Bennett said

"You are definitely not the first and you will most definitely wont be the last, my sister lost hers at fourteen" Caroline said

"I know, I just hope nothing bad comes from this, we didn't even mean for it to get this far" Bennett said

"Go to the doctor in a couple of weeks that should put your mind at ease, until then, just relax" Caroline said

"Thank you" Bennett hugged her best friend.

Caroline returned the hug.

"So you and Xander? That is cute" Bennett smiled

"Yeah, but the thing is, I don't think we can make it work" Caroline said

"Why?" Bennett asked

"Because he loves another" Caroline said

* * *

**Sub-Chapter Two: Willow and Xander**

Willow and Xander were in the library looking through the research books.

"Have you found anything yet?" Willow asked

"No, just a lot of jumbled up words, I can't really make them out, I am too tired" Xander said

"You should get home then, school is over" Willow said

"What if I want to stay with you? Which I do" Xander said

"Well, you are welcome to stay but don't look at me--like that" Willow said as Xander scooted closer to her.

"I can't help it, Caroline is great but I--" Xander began

"Don't even say you love me, if you loved me then you wouldn't have went out with the next girl you met" Willow said rising to her feet.

"I just need to know if I still have feelings for you" Xander said, rising as well.

"No-no-no!" Willow said

Xander got closer to Willow and took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Hey, Will, Xand, have you seen-- what the heck are you two doing?!" Faith asked, catching them kissing.

"Faith, hey, we were just--" Xander started

"You were just macking on another girl, cheating on my sister, that's what you are doing" Faith said

"Don't tell Caroline, I just needed to know if I still had feelings for Willow" Xander said

"That still doesn't make a difference, my sister deserves way better than a chump like you" Faith said turning around, walking out of the library.

"That was not good Xander! Faith is going to tell Caroline and then Caroline will leave you and she will think I'm some sort of slut!" Willow said

"You wont be in trouble, I will" Xander said

Xander's cell phone made a chime, signifying a text message from Caroline, it said _"Xander, we need to talk, come by my house tonight"._

"Uh oh, I think Faith already told Caroline" Xander said

* * *

**Sub-chapter Three: Caroline and Xander**

Xander did what Caroline told him to and stopped by her house.

"Where's Caroline?" Xander asked Faith

"In her room across the hall, oh by the way, I didn't tell her your dirty little secret, couldn't stand to see my lil sis hurt, if you hurt her, I _will_ hurt you." Faith promised

Xander gulped and poked his head in the room across from Faith's. "Hey Caroline, I'm here!"

Caroline got up from her bed and mentioned for him to come in.

"So what did you need?" Xander asked

"I wanted to talk about us" Caroline said

"Ok, what about us?" Xander asked

"I know that you and Willow have some feelings for each other, bottled up, I just don't want to stand in the way of it, and I feel that I am" Caroline said

"I think I do, I just don't know" Xander said, unsure of what to say.

"Well, I want to give you time to figure that out, maybe in the future we can handle some form of a relationship." Caroline said, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry" Xander said

"For what?" Caroline asked

"Putting you through this" Xander answered

Caroline shrugged "Don't worry about it, this kind of stuff happens"

Caroline kissed Xander once "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright, bye" Xander walked out of the house and went home.

"Hey, sis, you ok?" Faith walked over to her younger sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks" Caroline said

"Sure, if you need anything you know where I am" Faith put on her headphones and walked back across the hall.

Caroline sighed deeply, she knew drama was far from over.

* * *

**Alright well tell me what you thought before leaving pretty please? **


	6. Lunch table conversations

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews WillowEchoRiver and TopherFan24, your awesome feedback is very helpful :D Anyway, onto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or Dollhouse**

_Lunch table Conversations_

Buffy and her group of friends were going to their usual table in the cafeteria.

They all were pretty isolated from the rest of the school, so they had a table all to themselves.

Buffy sat at the edge, followed by Willow, Xander and Caroline, while Priya, Anthony, Bennett, and Topher filled in the other side of the table.

"Hey, where's Faith? I haven't seen her all morning" Buffy asked after swallowing a big gulp of fruit salad.

"She's sick, I went to wake her up this morning and she started to throw up, she had a fever of 100.9" Caroline said

"Isn't that the stomach virus that's going around the school?" Willow asked

"I think so, My mom is taking her to the doctors when she gets off work" Caroline said biting into a messy looking sandwich.

Bennett looked across the table at Caroline "My gosh! Your sandwich is falling apart over there"

Caroline looked at the sandwich and laughed "I was rushing this morning"

"So couldn't you have bought lunch here?" Buffy asked

Caroline laughed again "Sure, if I had the money"

Her friends looked at her.

"Faith took my last few dollars I had to buy some junk food from the store, I am still waiting for her to pay me back" Caroline finished

"I could have bought you lunch, I don't mind" Xander said

The table grew quiet with tension for a moment.

"It's alright, thanks for the offer though" Caroline said

"No problem" Xander said

Ever since Xander and Caroline broke up about a week ago, things were still weird between them.

"Look, Caroline, Xander, stop trying to fool yourselves, you both are still completely into each other and quite frankly, I think you two need each other" Priya said

Willow looked over at Xander, she loved him with all her heart but she knew that Xander belongs with Caroline.

"She's right" Willow said

A look of confusion washed over everyone's faces as they looked at the red head.

"Will, you feeling ok?" Buffy asked

"Yep, never been better, I just finally realized why I couldn't go back out with Xander" She turned to her dark haired love "As much as it hurts me to think we aren't meant to be, we aren't, you and Caroline are"

Xander was speechless as well was Caroline. She had never realized how many feelings she harbored for Xander until just then, when she felt extremely overwhelmed by silent happy tears.

Xander knew he loved Willow, she had been his best friend for years but when he met Caroline, he had second thoughts about Willow. This had become a very uncomfortable love triangle.

Willow loved Xander so much that she just wants to see him happy, she believes that Caroline will.

"Willow--" Xander started

Willow stuck her index finger over her mouth "Please, this is already hard enough"

"I--" Xander started, but soon got interrupted by the bell.

As everyone left the table, going into the hallway, Xander felt himself sway over to Caroline.

Caroline turned around and saw Xander gawking at her from behind. "Hey"

"Hey there!" Xander said

"I don't want things to be weird around is anymore, I really like you and I just can't let that go unsaid" Caroline said

Xander grabbed Caroline by the wrist and pulled her to a complete stop and he kissed her. "I can't let that go undone"

"Priya was right, who were we kidding?" Caroline said

"Apparently no one" Xander said

"Well, come on walk me to class, _boyfriend_" Caroline smiled

Xander grabbed Caroline's hand and took her to class.

* * *

_**Later**_

Caroline went to check on her sister after she got home from school. When she walked into her sister's room she immediately had to stop herself from laughing.

"Not a word" Faith said, in a very nasally voice.

"W-what happened? Why are you c--covered in plastic?" Caroline held back laughter.

"Mom decided, to keep everyone else from getting sick, she has me in my own lil 'air bubble'" Faith air quoted

"Well here bubble girl, I brought your class work you missed" Caroline sat the folder down on the night stand next to her sister.

"Aw Caroline, you shouldn't have" Faith said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I knew you would thank me" Caroline laughed

"So, what did I miss? Anything extremely juicy?" Faith asked, sitting up

Caroline sat on the edge of her sister's bed "A little"

"Well come on, let's hear it!" Faith said

Caroline took a deep breath before she began "Xander and I are, kind of back together"

"What?! No way, I thought you were just going to wait until he was sure of what he wanted" Faith said

"Well, Willow said something, and long story short, we decided to give it another shot" Caroline said

"Huh, well congrats lil sis" Faith hit Caroline playfully on the arm.

"So what do you think came over Willow? I mean, I know she loves Xander, I just don't get why she would give him up like that" Caroline said

"I dunno, from what B told me they were inseparable, but you know, some relationships just crash and burn, down sweat it lil sis" Faith said

"I'm not, it would just be nice to know what I am getting myself into" Caroline sad

"You will soon enough" Faith said

* * *

**Alrighty then, please tell me what you thought on the way out! See you all next chapter!!!**


	7. With or Without Love: It doesn't matter

**Author's note: Well, here is the next chapter, I might update more often next week because my school is letting out for spring break Friday(: This chapter is going to be in sub chapters, but they will be in the main character of the chapter's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dollhouse or Buffy the vampire slayer**

_With or Without love: doesn't make a difference_

**Sub-chapter One: Willow**

I woke up on a Wednesday morning, suppressing a yawn as I turned off my annoyingly loud alarm clock.

It had been at least a week since I had told Xander that this _us _factor just wasn't working, of course it is hard for me, everyday I regret about letting him go but then I realize, this is for the best.

As I start getting ready for school, I prepare myself for what kind of things I might be dealing with today, just in case I just happen to be right.

Once I get to school, I meet up with Buffy who is looking like a complete ship wreck (Though I don't mention that to my best friend).

"Morning Buffy, Everything ok?" I asked giving her a warm hug

She looked at me and shook her head "I had another one of those nights".

Ever since Buffy came back to Sunnydale after the big fight she had with her mom and killing Angel, she had terrible nightmares that would strike her out of no where, they normally were about Angel.

"What was it about? Or do you not want to talk about it?" I asked, not wanting to set her off.

"No it's fine, It was about Angel, He came back right about the time when I was starting to form a stable relationship with a very nice guy. Unfortunately this doesn't last because, Angel kills him." Buffy said looking at me.

Buffy really was trying to get over the whole Angel fiasco but it was hard with this whole nightmare thing going on.

Buffy pushed her blonde hair off her shoulders and smiled at me saying "Well, I am making a pledge that I am not going to be dating for a _long_ time"

I totally agreed with her there, I didn't want to either, you only end up getting hurt. "I second that pledge Buffy" I told her

She brought her right hand to mine and we did a little pinky promise on the pledge, we were very serious.

"Besides who needs boyfriends when we have the friends we do?" Buffy asked me nudging my attention over to our group of friends who were clustered around the front lobby of the school, our normal hangout place.

I looked over at Buffy and we hooked arms and walked over to our best friends, eagerly greeting them all.

* * *

**Sub-Chapter Two: Faith**

After I was done with the whole, _bubble girl _phase (as my wonderful sister would like to call it) I was able to go back to school. I was kind of happy about it so I can keep an eye on my sister's boyfriend 'cause I was definitely not going to forget what I saw that day in the library.

The last time Xander came over to see Caroline, I had a little _talk _with him.

* * *

**Flashback **

"Xand, come here a sec" I told him

He walked into my room and stayed his distance from me "What?"

I walked towards him, causing him to shudder "Let's just get this straight, If you _ever_ think about cheating or messing around behind Caroline's back, I _will_ know, and you _will _pay."

He blinked twice at me "Don't worry, I wouldn't even think about that"

"Good, 'cause as much as I would love to beat you up for the last thing you did, I can't unless I want my little sis to be heartbroken, but if you screw up once more--"

He cut me off "That wont be necessary!"

I smirked at the boy who I stroke fear in "Good"

* * *

Now a days, he treats Caroline like he should, all she can say is good things about him.

I couldn't be more pleased, I have learned to love my sis then any other guy could and he will not make her shed a tear, or I'd make him shed twenty.

* * *

**Well, I apologize for the short chapter but I just had to include this(: Please review!**


	8. Spring Break

**Okay first of all, I would like to thank my good friend WillowEchoRiver for reviewing last chapter! Secondly, this was just a random plot bunny and now I have thousands of mini little bunnies biting me, so I thought, I better write this lol. I hope you all like this, please send me a review, even if it's just to say good chapter, it still helps! **

**I do not own Dollhouse or Buffy the vampire slayer**

_Spring Break_

As the school year progressed not a lot of things changed at Sunnydale High School.

Xander and Caroline were still together

Buffy and Willow still held onto their _"No Love Interests" _oath

And of course, Priya and Anthony, as well as Bennett and Topher were still happily together.

* * *

During Spanish Two, Caroline, Priya, and Bennett had some free time.

Bennett looked up from her textbook and pushed her glasses up "So what are you both doing for Spring Break?"

"Me and Anthony are going up to the mountains to see his grandparents" Priya said

Caroline and Bennett both gaze at each other and at Priya with a look of confusion on their faces.

"Why would you go with Anthony to see _his_ grandparents?" Caroline asked

Priya took a deep breath of air in "My parents are going away on a cruise and they don't want me tagging along, not that I wanted to go anyway, I am too scared to picture my parents on a cruise ship, talk about embarrassing!"

"That makes sense, I wouldn't want to go with my parents either, they would embarrass me in front of people I don't even know" Bennett laughed

"Ditto, I would have to agree with you there" Caroline chimed in

"So, what about you C?" Priya asked, arching a blonde eyebrow.

"Me and my family are going to have a big get together and I am allowed to bring as many recruits as I want" Caroline said

Priya and Caroline both turned their heads towards Bennett.

"Well, my parents are frantically getting the house cleaned up for when my aunt and uncle arrive with my new cousin, After that I was going to go and see Topher" Bennett smiled

"So, it looks like it will only be me, Faith, Buffy and Xander since you all will be busy." Caroline said

"Topher and I will try to come, I just don't know when and for how long" Bennett said

"If Anthony didn't have to go see his grandparents, we would be there" Priya said to Caroline

"I know you would be" Caroline said to Priya, then she turned to Bennett "It's alright just let me know if and when you be arriving".

"Will do" Bennett smiled

"Hey did you invite Willow?" Priya asked

"Yeah but she is busy too so it looks like there could be four possible guests" Caroline said

"Along with your wacky family" Bennett said

All three girls laughed as they remembered their first sleepover at Caroline's house.

It had become a disaster because Caroline's dad had invited a whole bunch of family members over. Although the three girls spent most of their time talking to Caroline's family, this had become the highlight of their friendship.

Soon the last bell rang, releasing students to their vacation.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sub-Chapter One: Bennett**

Easter Sunday Morning, the brunette genius woke up bright and early.

Bennett took her pink cell phone from under her pillow to see what time it was. "Nine-Thirty, well it's still too early to call Topher, he is probably still asleep" she laughed.

A look of surprise washed over her face when Topher sent her a good morning text message.

Soon he sent her another _"My mom wants me to go to the airport to pick up my cousin, do you want to come with me?"_

Bennett sent a message back eagerly _"Sure I would love to, let me get ready really quick"_

Topher replied to the message, happy that he wouldn't have to suffer in silence for the long way to the airport _"Alright Bennett, I love you"_

"_And I love you" _Bennett replied quickly, before closing her phone to go clean up.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out blue jean-shorts and a white tank top.

Once she got herself cleaned up she messaged her boyfriend back telling him she was ready to go.

When he received the message he immediately came to pick her up.

* * *

Once they got to the airport, Topher took Bennett by the hand and looked for his cousin.

"Hey there she is now!!!" He paused "Hey!!!!!!!!!!" Topher waved his hands frantically at a teenager with shoulder length brown hair, tan-ish skin and blue eyes, very beautiful.

"Topher, hey!" The young girl rushed over to the couple.

"Bennett, this is my cousin Madeline, Madeline this is my girlfriend Bennett" Topher said letting go of Bennett's hand.

"Just call me Mellie" Mellie beamed

"Okay then, Mellie" Bennett returned the smile

"Well come on ladies, lets continue the conversation in the car" Topher said taking Bennett's hand in one of his, and picking up Mellie's suitcase in the other hand.

The three got in the car and headed back to the house.

"So how's life cuzzo?" Topher asked

"Fine! I met this really great guy!" Mellie said excitingly

Topher couldn't help but laugh at Mellie's tone "Well who is he?"

Mellie's eyes sparkled as she answered "His name is Paul, he just got transferred to our school about a year ago, we got together soon after!"

"Well, if you tell my dad, he will have a fit and call your dad, demanding to know who this _Paul_ is" Topher laughed again

"Oh I will not say anything, but my dad already knows and he loves him" Mellie said

"Yeah dad loves Bennett here too" Topher took one hand off the steering wheel and squeezed Bennett's hand and then placing his hand right back on the steering wheel.

"So how long have you two been dating? I don't remember her the last time I saw you" Mellie asked curiously.

"Since last year" Bennett answered

"We had known each other for three years" Topher started

"But we didn't know how each other felt-- until the day he kissed" Bennett finished, blushing brightly.

"Oh! How romantic, that's so sweet!" Mellie smiled

Once they got to Topher's house, he grabbed Mellie's suitcase and took it inside, with the girls walking behind, talking as though they have known each other for years.

Topher's mother came into the hallway seeing her niece, son and his girlfriend.

"Aw Madeline! Come give Aunty a hug!" Topher's mom went up to Mellie and hugged her.

When they let go, his mother turned to Bennett "Why hello Bennett dear! Are you staying with us for dinner?" She hugged Bennett as well.

"I would love to but, I really have to get back home" Bennett said

"I'll drive you then, I will be back in a bit Mom" Topher said putting an arm around Bennett's waist grabbing his car keys.

"It was nice meeting you Mellie" Bennett smiled

"You too!" Mellie smiled

"Happy Easter! Take care Bennett!" Topher's mom said

"Thank you Mrs. Brink, you as well" Bennett said

Topher led Bennett out of the house and into the driveway where he took her home.

* * *

**Sub- Chapter Two: Caroline and Faith**

The two sisters had to spend most of the day cleaning, as their guests came one by one.

Buffy was the first to arrive.

"Hey B" Faith said, opening the door, letting the blonde inside.

"Hey Faith, am I the only one here?" Buffy asked

"Well, no, some of our crazy relatives came over before you" Caroline said

"Oh hey Caroline" Buffy smiled

"Hey, come in, make yourself at home" Caroline said

"Yeah B, take a load off" Faith said

Buffy, Caroline and Faith walked into the living room.

Faith plopped down on the couch, Caroline sat in the recliner and Buffy just kind of stood there, not knowing where to sit.

"Come on B! Sit" Faith patted the seat next to her.

Buffy sat down next to the brunette slayer just as she turned the TV on.

About another 20 minutes passed until there was another knock at the door. The three girls looked at each other and Faith got up to answer the door. The brunette stretched on her tiptoes to look through the peep hole, seeing who was at the door.

"Hey sis, it's your boy toy!" Faith joked

Caroline laughed as the brunette got up from the recliner, walking to the front door.

She opened the door, revealing a smiling Xander.

Caroline smiled back, kissing him on the cheek "Hey Xand, come in"

"Hey everyone, happy Easter!" Xander said, waving at the other two girls

"Hey Xander" Buffy said giving him a hug

"What's up Xand?!" Faith punched him on the arm.

* * *

Just before dinner, Bennett called Caroline to let her know that she was coming and bringing Topher along.

Once they arrived there was a full house. Caroline and Faith's mom Cassandra sat on the end of the table followed by Cassandra's sister Evelyn and their two twin siblings Randy and Mandy. Then came Caroline's father Jim, and then there was Caroline, Xander, Faith, Buffy, Bennett, and Topher, followed by Evelyn's daughter Marissa and Ryan's son Daniel. Marissa and Daniel had never met Faith before, they had no idea who she was.

"So who are you?" Marissa asked Faith

"Caroline's sister, I just moved back here earlier this school year, I'm Faith."

Faith hadn't mentioned to her family (Other than her sister) that Caroline was just her _half _sister, Caroline and herself knew it was better off to keep that unsaid.

"Aunt Cassie never mentioned having another daughter" Daniel added

"I was her first born, Mom and Dad gave me up for adoption when I was small" Faith said

"We never told anyone I was pregnant, we kept it to ourselves" Cassandra said

"So that is why no one knows who Faith is, she actually came looking for us, and that is how we are where we are today" Jim said

The table grew quiet for a moment until--

"So, can someone pass the potatoes?" Topher asked, breaking the total silence of the table.

* * *

**Alrighty well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!!! **


	9. Who's That?

**Hello again! I would like to blame my overactive imagination for this one people. Oh and BTW We have two new characters coming into the mix: Alpha and Whiskey. I give Whiskey a real first and last name in here(FYI) Anyway, Please Read and Review.**

**I do not own Dollhouse or Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

_Who's that?_

Faith was walking home from going on her nightly patrol with Buffy. She pressed her jacket closer and tighter to her chest as the night air enclosed around her, making her brown hair swirl in front of her, blocking her vision.

Faith stopped long enough to put her hair up and then, she started to walk again.

The wind started to die down some and Faith was almost to her house. The Slayer's heart soon dropped to her stomach when she heard something walking behind her.

Faith turned around to see nothing there, although, when she began walking again, it was clear someone was following her.

"Look man whoever you are just scram, I am not in the mood to be screwed with" Faith said

All she heard was breathing behind her.

"Well, your obviously not a vamp or a demon so just show yourself" Faith said looking around.

There was no sign of anything. Faith couldn't hear anymore breathing or anymore footsteps so she thought that whoever it was, went away, or so she thought…

* * *

The next day at school Faith was pretty quiet which, isn't like her at all.

"Faith? Hello?" Caroline waved her hand in front of her sister's face.

"Huh?" Faith said after being taken out of her trance.

"What's up with you?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, you've been acting zoned out all day" Bennett added

"Nothin'" Faith shrugged

"Your lying" Caroline said

"Yeah, well what if I am? Maybe I don't want to tell you what's wrong? Ever thought of that?" Faith stormed off 

"Maybe it's her time of month" Xander joked

Caroline turned around to look at Xander "I think something rally is up, she has been acting weird since last night"

"She really doesn't seem like herself, I'm worried" Bennett said

"Someone should talk to her, maybe Buffy can" Caroline said

"Yeah hopefully she can talk some sense into her" Bennett said

* * *

When everyone got settled in their first class, the teacher cleared her throat before she began "Class, we have two new students joining us today, please welcome Steven Kepler and Anne Robinson".

A blonde boy with a slim figure and blue eyes stood up with a smirk on his face "Just call me Alpha"

The skinny brunette that sat next to him, stood up next "This is my girl Whiskey, if you mess with her you have to answer to me" Alpha spoke for Whiskey.

Alpha looked at everyone in the classroom and continued to do so, until his eyes got to Caroline and Faith. He just stood there, smirking at them, making both girls feel very uncomfortable to the point where they were squirming in their seats.

Alpha unwound his arm from around Whiskey's shoulder and walked over to Faith and Caroline.

"Hello there" Alpha said to them in an almost diabolical voice.

Both girls were quiet

"You are Caroline correct?" Alpha asked Caroline

"Yes why?" Caroline asked

"Which would make you Faith" Alpha added

"Yeah, what's in to ya?" Faith asked

Alpha just kept that sneaky grin on as he walked back over to Whiskey.

Faith and Caroline shivered slightly because they knew they recognized him .

* * *

"Are you sure this isn't a weird coincidence?" Giles asked Faith

"Well I don't know! All I know is that the night before this creepy new kid comes, I think someone is following me, and he said our names like he knew us!" Faith said

"Are you sure he didn't go to your school back in Boston?" Bennett asked

"Well, on the count of I was hardly in school because I was always in trouble, I am not sure but I don't think so" Faith said

"Mrs. Walker said his name is Stephen Kepler, let me pull up his file" Willow said, going over to the computer.

Bennett looked over the red head's shoulder to look at the computer screen "It says he went to R.C. High School about a year before it burnt down. But he has a criminal record and he was sent to an Insane Asylum, but apparently he was let out" Bennett said

"Did they say why he was sent to the Insane Asylum?" Caroline asked

"He slashed his girlfriend's face, along with trying to kill other students to get to--- Caroline?" Bennett said skimming through the file.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?! You mean he went through all of that just to get to Caroline?" Topher asked

"Yes honey, precisely" Bennett said

"What did he want from me?" Caroline asked

"It says here, he was literally obsessed with Caroline and no one is quite sure whether he wanted her dead or alive" Bennett said

"Man this sounds like Michael Myers crap, did he actually kill anyone?" Faith asked

"He killed about two people" Bennett said

"Shouldn't we tell the school? Or what about the police?" Xander asked

"Xander you know how the police don't do anything around here" Willow said

"I know, I just-- I cant let something happen to my Caroline" Xander pulled Caroline closer to him to hug her around the waist.

"Is he just a human? Or is he something else?" Buffy asked

"No I remember him before he went all evil, he was a nice normal guy" Priya said

"Me and your sister wont let anything happen to you, he wont be able to get to you no matter what" Buffy said

"Yeah C, we all have your back, sides' with Anthony wanting to go into the military, he keeps himself in shape, which means he will help keep you safe as well" Priya said

"Thanks you guys" Caroline smiled

* * *

Later that night when Caroline wand Faith went to go to bed, they made sure everything was closed and locked. They certainly couldn't go to bed with easy thoughts if they knew things weren't locked.

Caroline went into her room and laid down in bed to go to sleep. But when she turned it off, she thought she heard something outside her window. She turned her light back on and closed her curtains tightly and turned on her radio to drown out any sounds.

But without being noticed, Alpha was watching "Echo" very carefully as she slept.

* * *

**Alright, I will end it like that, I hope you all enjoyed it****please review!**


	10. I'll be watching you

**Hello everyone(: Thank you WillowEchoRiver and XAngelus's DarlaX for the reviews! You two are amazing and deserve an Easter basket!! :D **

**Anyway happy Easter to everyone and enjoy the chapter, please, please, PLEASE, review(: **

**I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer or Dollhouse. Nor do I own any songs I am using in this chapter.**

_I'll be watching you_

Friday Night, The Scooby Gang all met up at The Bronze.

The place full of very over-crazed teenagers, it was hard to look for anyone.

But someone that was there definitely didn't have a problem finding who he was looking for.

The next song that came out of the lead singer's mouth was "Every Breath You Take" by the Police, one of Caroline's all time favorite songs.

But something didn't sit right with Caroline, as the words she knew by heart, flowed out of the singer's mouth, it sent chills down her spine.

Caroline looked at the singer and something struck inside her, telling her that she knew him.

He kept singing, only he would only look at Caroline the whole time. He took in every part of her like it was the last time he would see her.

His eyes looked up and down Caroline, from her straightened hair, stopping mid waist to look at her red dress that stopped right above her knees, hugging her small frame.

"Seems like that guy really has a thing for you" Anthony spoke to Caroline, making her jump.

"Oh, It's you Anthony, yeah I know, It is _really_ creepy" Caroline said, looking into the blue eyes of the lead singer who is making it seem like the song is for Caroline and no one else.

"_Every move you make, every step you take, I'll be watching you." _The boy's gaze never left Caroline once.

"What the hell is his problem? He keeps looking over here at Caroline" Faith said, brushing a brown curl behind her ear.

"_Oh can't you see you belong with me?_

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take" _His gaze finally averted from Caroline to a girl on the other side of The Bronze.

"Hey isn't that Whiskey?" Bennett asked

"Sure looks like it, what is she doing here without Alpha?" Topher said

Something just then occurred to Caroline "That is Alpha, Topher!"

Topher did a double take and looked at the blonde on stage and then back at Caroline. "Whoa! Your right"

"He certainly has a good voice" Priya said, resting her chin on her hand.

"Yes he does" Bennett said, sighing contently

"Wait just a minute! No other guy is going to get the attention of Topher Brink's girlfriend, that's for sure!" Topher said

Bennett looked over at Topher and laughed "Relax sweetie, I will always be yours"

Topher's jealously washed away very quickly after Bennett kissed her boyfriend reassuringly.

"Priya don't tell me you're going all gaga over Alpha too" Anthony asked his blonde girlfriend.

Priya glanced at Anthony "What do you think I am stupid? I just think he has a nice voice is all"

"Well, I think it's creepy, it was like he was singing to me until his girlfriend walked in" Caroline shrugged.

"_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take, I'll be watching you"_ Alpha put down the microphone and hopped down off the stage and he swooped Whiskey off her feet, taking her away.

The whole rest of the club applauded and waited for the next performer, while The Scooby Gang sat in silence.

* * *

The next day at school, Caroline saw this as an opportunity to get some unanswered questions solved. She went over to Whiskey in Culinary Arts Class.

Caroline took off her big chef hat and sat down next to Whiskey "Hey, can we talk for a sec?"

Whiskey nodded.

"It's about Alpha, I know you two are a _thing_ but, just to let you know he has been--"

"Just stay away from him, I already have a hard enough time keeping you away from him" Whiskey spoke

"What? What are you talking about?" Caroline asked

Whiskey shook her head "I cant tell you, but Alpha isn't supposed to be having in contact with you and you cant know why"

Just as Caroline was about to say something the bell rang, releasing everyone to go home.

Caroline had missed her chance, Whiskey bolted out of that classroom quickly and already met up with Alpha, leaving the school with him.

Caroline went home with more questions then answers that day.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Horrible? Great? Tell me PLEASE!!! Lol well see you all next chapter(:**


	11. Confrontations

**Hello again fellow readers! First of all, I would like to thank WillowEchoRiver and xAngelus's Darlax for the spectacular reviews last chapter, oh how I love you both so(: Anyways I don't own Dollhouse or Buffy the vampire slayer so…. On with the chapter! Enjoy!**

_Confrontations_

On Wednesday afternoon after school, the Scooby Gang hung out at the library with their favorite librarian, and secret watcher, Rupert Giles.

"What am I going to do? This guy is a serious stalker, and not just in a fan boy way" Caroline said sitting on the library table.

"Well you certainly can't go talk to Alpha yourself" Buffy said, stealing glances at all of her friends.

"Wasn't planning on it" Caroline said

"Maybe you can talk to Alpha's parents or some sort of an authority figure" Bennett suggested.

"Bennett has a point-- and I am not just agreeing with her because she my girlfriend--" Topher paused "see if you can get in contact with the Insane Asylum that he was admitted into last year".

Caroline sighed "Someone get me the yellow pages"

* * *

When Caroline got home that night, she made a run for her room.

"Hey sis, Whatcha doing?" Faith asked, peeking in her room

"I am going to try to call that Insane Asylum, see what they know about Alpha" Caroline said looking down at the number on the green sticky note.

"Let me see that" Faith took the sticky note and looked at the name "What the heck kind of mental institution is named _The Dollhouse_?!"

"I dunno but let's find out" Caroline put her grey house phone on speaker as she dialed the number.

"_DeWitt" _A woman answered

"_Hi, Is this The Dollhouse?" _Caroline asked

"_Yes, what can I do for you miss?" _Adelle DeWitt said

"_You had a patient, you recently let him go, by the name of Stephen Kepler?" _Caroline said

Adelle grew quiet for a moment _"Yes, what about Mr. Kepler?"_

"_I have to know if he's dangerous, he goes to my school now, he seems to be rather interested in me, but not in a good way" _Caroline said

"_The last young lady to be the interest of Mr. Kepler's attention, is the reason why he was put here in the first place. He was a danger to the young lady as well as others and himself" _Adelle said

"_Well what if I tell you that I was the interest of his attention last time as well?"_

"_You need to steer clear of Mr. Kepler and he needs to be brought back to the Dollhouse immediately" _Adelle ordered

"_What am I dealing with?"_

"_You are dealing with a man that despite being wiped clean of his memory of you, he still remembers you" _

"_Wait, you-- you wiped his memory of me? How is that possible?"_ Caroline asked

"_Yes, when an individual is brought to The Dollhouse, we wipe their memories and we keep them in a blank state until they leave, or so we thought"_ Adelle said

"_Or so you thought? What does that mean?"_ Caroline asked

"_Yes, Mr. Kepler--Alpha, as he would call himself, broke into where we keep all of the personalities and he implanted his back into himself, along with forty-eight others. We tried to keep him from escaping, unfortunately ending a lot of my staff's lives. We had no idea where he was until you informed us"._

"_But his school file says he was let out" _Caroline said

"_That is what Mr. Kepler must've put there, along with his own personal traits, he probably has a hacker in his head now"_ Adelle said

"_He goes to Sunnydale High School now, what other information do you need?"_ Caroline asked

"_Nothing at the moment. We will be able to find him. Do you know if he has a girl with him by the name of Anne, who goes by Whiskey?" _Adelle asked

"_Yes, she goes to our school too"_ Caroline said

"_Thank you-- I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"_ Adelle said

"_Caroline Farrell"_

"_Well Miss Farrell, you wont be having anymore trouble with Mr. Kepler anymore"_ Adelle said

"_Thank you" _Caroline hung up

"Huh, well that was weird" Faith said

The girls just scrambled around in their rooms and they got ready for bed, little did they no, Caroline was being watched again.

"No one will stand between me and my Echo again" Alpha said, standing outside Caroline's bedroom window.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, I hope you liked it, please review before leaving!**


	12. Dangerous Infatuation

**Thanks WillowEchoRiver and xAngelus's Darlax for the reviews last chapter, you both are amazing and you all keep me writing! (: Well, onto the chapter! **

**I do not own any aspects of Dollhouse or Buffy the vampire slayer (Although if I did, that would be like pure amazing!) **

_Dangerous infatuation _

He watches her every move.

He follows her every move.

He waits for her in the darkness.

He stalks her in the sun.

Alpha was taken away from Echo once, he wasn't going to let that happen again.

* * *

Thursday morning, Alpha's deep blue eyes searched the main lobby of Sunnydale High, looking for Caroline.

He looked around until he came upon Caroline's group of friends.

Caroline was leaning into her locker, unaware of the set of eyes that were affixed onto her.

Faith slammed her locker and saw a quick glance of Alpha staring at her sister, his scowly frown turning into a playful smirk.

Faith leaned into Caroline's ear "You are being watched by crazy stalker boy"

Caroline groaned in response, grabbing a textbook and a pink binder, shutting her locker "Thanks for the warning".

Faith smirked "Anytime"

Alpha walked over to Caroline "Hello, Caroline"

"Hi" Caroline responded

Xander walked into the school to see Alpha talking to his girlfriend, he quickly walked over to her "Hey, Caroline"

Caroline turned around with the look of gratefulness on her face.

"It was nice talking to you, Alpha" Caroline said taking Xander's hand.

Alpha turned from nice to jealous as he tapped Xander on the shoulder.

Xander turned around only to get a face punch by Alpha

"I wasn't done talking to her, It's not nice to interrupt people's conversations" Alpha said, knocking Xander on the ground.

"Oh my god! Buffy!!!" Bennett called seeing what was going on.

"Get out of here Bennett, Caroline, Will, Topher, Priya, Anthony, go and get help!" Buffy ordered

"But--" Caroline started

"Just go!" Buffy said

Buffy ran and threw Alpha off of Xander. "What's wrong Alpha? Whiskey get too boring for you?"

Alpha practically growled "Leave her OUT of this!!!"

"Oh like your doing? nah I think she is having too many people ignore her" Buffy said, pinning Alpha against the lockers.

Alpha grew the strength to throw Buffy across the hall, her body banging up against a row of lockers.

Buffy struggled to rise as her body was badly beaten.

"THAT ALL YOU GOT SLAYER?!" Alpha screamed, walking over to the blonde slayer.

"Hey! Bipolar Boy!" Faith taunted

Alpha quickly made a three hundred sixty degree turn and glared at Faith.

"Yeah that's right I called you bipolar! Now lets you and me give it a go, lets dance" Faith said, cracking her knuckles.

Alpha ran over to Faith and began to hit her, knocking her to the ground.

He took out a sharp blade, the look of sincerity totally washed away from his face, replaced with the look of a mad man. He brought the knife closer to her face--

"Hey! Break it up!!" A couple of teachers came out, witnessing the fight.

Alpha got off of Faith, quickly grabbing Caroline and bursting through the teachers, killing them both instantly.

* * *

**Well, it's a rather short chapter but I hope it's still good, some action right? *gulps* **


	13. Home, Sweet Home

**Oh looky here! I already have reviews(: Thank you so much for your constant reviewing you two!!! **

**I still don't own Dollhouse or Buffy the vampire slayer, just the DVD's XD **

_Home, Sweet Home_

Alpha brought Caroline to where Whiskey and himself called home.

"What-- What is this place?" Caroline asked looking around, taking in the extravagant view.

The place was an old Victorian House, high ceilings and three stories tall.

"This is home" Alpha said, bringing Caroline into a room, what looks like a living room.

"Alpha who are you-- oh-- you brought Caroline" Whiskey said, her voice turning cold.

"In the flesh, baby" Alpha said, letting go of Caroline.

"I don't see why you had to have her here" Whiskey said

"What? Of course-- of course you don't understand--you my precious Whiskey, NEVER understand ANYTHING!" Alpha said

Whiskey cowered back in the power of the voice that belonged to the boy she grew to love.

"Baby, baby, calm down, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Alpha took Whiskey into his arms and kissed her.

Caroline looked into Whiskey's eyes and shot her a glance of pity.

"My Caroline, don't feel left out, come here" Alpha coaxed Caroline with the arm that wasn't wrapped around Whiskey.

But Caroline didn't, she stayed there with her feet planted to the ground.

"You'll come around my sweet, just you wait" Alpha said, kissing Whiskey again.

"I wont, you are a sick, sick creep, and I'm surprised a girl like Whiskey would stay with you" Caroline spat

"Now, Now Caroline, don't be that way. I love you _and_ Whiskey so much, what kind of guy wouldn't want you both?" Alpha said

"A sane one, besides, I have a boyfriend" Caroline said

"Not for long" Alpha smiled in a way that made Caroline shiver

* * *

Back at school, the coroners were called to pick up the bodies of the beloved teachers that Alpha killed, just moments before, he escaped with Caroline.

Buffy and Faith healed quickly and were able to get up, without having to go the hospital. Xander, however, wasn't so lucky. The Ambulance came to pick him up, he had several broken ribs and a broken nose.

* * *

**In the hospital**

"Where is she?" Xander asked, laying down in his hospital bed.

Willow sat down on the edge of the hospital bed "Alpha took her right after he killed Mr. Johnson and Mrs. Blackwell."

Xander swallowed hard

"Don't worry Xand, we'll find her" Buffy said

Xander took a look around the hospital room. Faith was standing up against the wall, her arms folded against her chest, she looked like she'd been crying.

The rest of the group remained silent and solemn.

Topher sat in the chair closest to the bed with a very distraught Bennett, crying in his arms.

Anthony sat up against the wall next to Priya, who was leaning up against her boyfriend, shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry you guys, If I could've kept him from leaving--" Faith trailed off, walking out of the room.

* * *

An Amber Alert was sent out for Caroline, but Buffy and Faith still searched everywhere they could think of.

Faith went into Caroline's room, finding the Dollhouse number, she called it rather impatiently.

"_DeWitt"_

"_Caroline is missing" _Faith said

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Save the crap, you said you would take Alpha off of our hands, now he has killed two teachers and kidnapped Caroline! Are you happy now?" _Faith said, losing her temper

"_Miss, I reassure you we are doing the best we can to look for Mr. Kepler"_ Adelle said

"_Bull, then how come that creep is still out there?" _Faith asked

"_I have sent out a special team, they are looking for Caroline as we speak" _Adelle said

"_Good, because I am Caroline's older sister and I do not want to see her dead on a street somewhere" _Faith said

"_Not to worry, she will be returned to you soon" _Adelle said

Faith hung up

"Caroline, come home" she whispered

* * *

**I hope this is another good chapter!! See ya next chapter!**


	14. The Escape

**1. Once again thanks for the reviews last chapter!**

**2 .I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer or Dollhouse **

**3. Enjoy(: **

_The Escape_

Caroline had been held captive for about a week and she already was sick of the place. It's not like she wasn't being treated well, no, just quite the opposite. She was given her own room, plenty of food, and she was allowed to do whatever she pleased just as long as she didn't try to leave. But Alpha was getting kookier and kookier by the hour, Whiskey, however, didn't want Caroline to be there just as much as Caroline didn't want to be there. Caroline couldn't help but to feel sorry for Whiskey, one minute Alpha would go all domestic on her and the next he is groveling to her. Honestly, Caroline is just ready to get out.

The Scooby Gang kept an eye out for Caroline as well but they were giving up hope more and more as the days passed.

The Dollhouse had yet to get a whereabouts on where Alpha was hiding out. They tried everything from school records to criminal records, no one knew where Alpha and Whiskey were at. But the last thing they were going to do is give up.

* * *

Late one night, when Alpha was sleeping soundly, Whiskey snuck out of his arms and walked into where Caroline's room was located at.

"Are you awake?" Whiskey asked knocking on the door.

"Yes" Caroline said

"Come on, I am taking you home, I want my boyfriend back and I know you want yours back as well" Whiskey whispered

"You would actually do that for me? I thought you hated me" Caroline said

"I don't hate you I just wish Alpha only loved me. You will be safer at home, we are going back to the Dollhouse and turning ourselves in, now come on" Whiskey said

The two brunettes crept through the house to try to get to the keys.

Something occurred to Whiskey "He has the keys!"

"What?!" Caroline whispered

"It's on a chain around his neck, I will try to go get it." Whiskey slipped back into the room he shared with Alpha.

"Alpha?" Whiskey called

"Hum?" Alpha said sleepily

"Can I get the keys? I want to go shopping" Whiskey said, sitting down next to him.

"Of course, anything for you baby" Alpha said, taking the keys from around his neck and handing them to Whiskey.

Whiskey kissed Alpha goodbye "Thanks baby"

"Don't mention it" Alpha turned over and fell asleep again

Whiskey breathed a sigh of relief and walked out of the room twirling the keys "Lets go"

The girls got to the door when Alpha walked behind them "And where do you think your going?"

"I told you, I am going out" Whiskey said

Alpha laughed "Do you really think I believed you? It's 1:30 in the morning, what stores could possibly be open?" He paused and laughed again "But that is juts like you--a girl--to do something stupid like this"

"The only reason why she wanted me gone was because she wanted you to herself, she loves you and you are just busy with another girl" Caroline said

"SHUT UP! NOBODY ASKED YOU!" He put his hand over his face "Caroline, I'm sorry--NO I AM NOT SORRY!--don't listen to him--YES HE IS SORRY" Alpha said, fighting with himself.

"You need some help, professional maybe" Caroline said

Alpha laughed and pulled at his blonde hair "Of course you think that"

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked

Alpha just shook his head aggressively "My Whiskey wouldn't betray me like this"

"I am not betraying you, I just want you to be with me--and me only!" Whiskey said

"I think you are upsetting the woman" Caroline said

"No-No- NO I am NOT!!!" Alpha said

"Look at her! Look at what your doing to her" Caroline said

Alpha cocked his head to the side and took a good look at Whiskey, she looked worn out and very hurt. "What can I do to make it better?"

"Let her go back to her friends and family and never bother her again. Alpha, I love you, I just cant stand seeing you with her, it hurts" Whiskey said, hanging her head.

Alpha looked at Caroline and then at Whiskey. He did this for a few more times before he spoke "Ok-Ok-Ok, I can't stand to see my girl upset".

"One more request" Whiskey said

"Name it" Alpha said

"We turn our selves in to The Dollhouse" Whiskey said

"B-but no! Whiskey we can't" Alpha shook his head

"We have to, you killed people, would you rather go to _real_ jail? At least in The Dollhouse its only for five years" Whiskey said

"Good point" Alpha turned to Caroline "I am sorry I made you go through this, But I love Whiskey more then I can count on my fingers and toes. No hard feelings eh?"

"Oh _no! _No hard feelings at _all!_ You just tried to kill my friends to get to me, no, no hard feelings at _all!" _Caroline said sarcastically

"Great!" Alpha said

Caroline rolled her eyes just as a big swarm of guys with nice suits came in, busting through the old walls.

"Caroline Farrell?" A man asked

"Depends who's asking" Caroline said

"I'm with The Dollhouse. My name is Laurence Dominic, I was sent to rescue you, and bring these two back to the house" Laurence said

"Oh, well, In that case I am Caroline" Caroline said

Other guys came up from behind Whiskey and Alpha and handcuffed them putting them in the big black van.

"Well, we will see you in five years, Caroline" Alpha winked

* * *

Later that week after Caroline came home, The Scooby Gang threw a big welcome home party for her.

It was held at Priya's house. The whole house was blasting with music as well with decorations.

All of the guests arrived pretty much at the same time, except Topher and Bennett who were supposed to be supplying the cake.

"Where are they, they are thirty minutes late!" Priya said

"Chill Priya, I just got a call from Bennett, they ran into some problems but they will be here very soon" Anthony soothed Priya's ranting by kissing her.

Topher and Bennett arrived five minutes later, sporting cake.

"We come in peace" Topher said

"And we bring cake" Bennett smiled at all of her friends.

"So why are you all late?" Priya asked

Bennett cut her eyes over at her boyfriend "He was supposed to buy the ingredients for the cake and he was supposed to bring them over this morning so I can bake it, _but_, Mr. Organized here, forgot to get the ingredients and _then_ we overslept, so we had to scramble to the store and get a cake."

"So if the cake sucks-- blame Farmfresh" Topher joked

The nerdy couple brought in the cake and then went to greet the rest of their friends.

"Man Friend!!!" Topher hugged Anthony like it had been last year since he had seen him.

"Hey Caroline, how are you doing?" Bennett hugged her best friend sweetly.

"I'm fine now, nothing like being kidnapped to really sew your head on straight" Caroline said

"I can only imagine" Bennett said

When it was time to open the cake, clumsy Topher made a face plant into it. The blonde genius looked up at his friends and girlfriend and they all just laughed hysterically at him. He was sporting blue and green icing with pink flowers on it.

"Very manly, Topher" Anthony said

Bennett knelt down and tried to hold back her giggles "Hun, lets go get you cleaned up"

Topher let Bennett take him to the bathroom where she helped him clean all the gunk off of his face.

When he came out all of his friends were picking on him.

"You good flower boy?" Faith laughed

"Heh, very funny guys, but really yes, I am fine" Topher said holding his love's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Well lets have a toast to Caroline's return. Were glad to have you back C" Priya held up her glass of sparkling cider.

"Aw thanks guys, but am I really that important?" Caroline asked

"Yes" They all chimed in unison

"We love you and were so worried about you" Xander kissed her cheek.

"Well you got yourself a broken nose and ribs that doesn't go unsaid" Caroline said

"I am fine now, and I will be just as long as your ok" Xander said

"Oh I am perfectly fine now" Caroline said

* * *

"Next time we do this, let it be a holiday or something, not a _yay Caroline isn't dead _thing" Caroline said

"Yes, and we wont give cake duty to Captain Flower Face either" Priya said, nudging to Topher.

"Hey!" Topher said

"Lighten up Brink" Priya joked

"Well goodnight you guys see you at school Monday" Caroline said

"Goodnight" All of her friends echoed as Caroline and her sister walked home.

"Good to have you back kiddo" Faith punched her in the arm

Caroline smiled and forced her into a hug, something Faith doesn't do often.

* * *

**Please Review?! I dunno if you all liked it, tell me please! See ya next chapter.**


	15. Senior Year

**A/N: Thanks for the review last chapter WillowEchoRiver, appreciate it(: Anyway, here is the next installment of "Friends in High Places"! Reviews are loved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dollhouse or Buffy the vampire slayer, it all belongs to Joss.**

_Senior Year_

The Scooby Gang walked proudly into school after a long and eventful Summer Vacation.

Buffy looked around the school, searching for her friends.

"Hey B!" Faith called, she was standing next to Caroline across the hallway.

Buffy walked over to her friends as they all searched for the rest of their Gang.

"How was your Summer guys?" Buffy asked

Buffy had went away to spend the last few months with her father, leaving Slayer duty to Faith.

"Eventful to say the least" Faith laughed

"It really was interesting" Caroline said

"Yeah, Caroline actually staked her first vamp the other day" Faith paused putting her hand on her chest "I was so proud"

Buffy raised an eyebrow at Caroline "Potential Slayer in training are we?"

Caroline shook her head "Oh no, I just happened to be there that one night, leave the professional killing to the professionals"

"And Xander? Willow? The others? Tell me what I have missed" Buffy said

"Jeez B, you act like you've been gone for years." Faith laughed

"But everything is pretty much the same, Me and Xander are still good, same with Topher and Bennett and Priya and Anthony. Oh and Willow is dating." Caroline said

"What?! Who?!" Buffy asked

"His name is Oz, she said they met at some Halloween thing last year but they really didn't start talking till Summer" Caroline said

"Don't look now, but here comes Red and her man!" Faith said

The three girls turned around and watched as Willow came in with Oz, his arm looped through hers. Willow saw her three friends and whispered something to Oz, before they knew it, they were walking over to them.

"Hey you!" Willow hugged Buffy

"Hey Will, how was your Summer, oh and hey Oz" Buffy smiled

"It was great, Me and Oz are going out, can you believe it?" Willow said happily.

"Hi Buffy" Oz waved

"Hey what are we the red headed step children? Me and Bennett have been calling you guys forever!" Priya said as Bennett, Xander, Anthony, Topher and herself came up to their group of friends.

"Bout damn time you guys got here" Faith said

"It's all Topher's fault" Priya said

"Whaaat?! Why blame me?" Topher asked

"Because, _your _car had to break down so you and Bennett couldn't get a ride to school so _you _had to have Anthony pick me up after he picked you two up, making us almost late!" Priya said.

"Oh and that's _totally _my fault" Topher said

"Finally you understand!" Priya said sarcastically

"You two play nice, I swear these two have been at each other's throats all morning, they gave me a headache" Bennett said

"I think those two are related some where down the line, they pick on each other like they are" Anthony said.

"I don't doubt that at all Anthony" Bennett giggled as she looked over at her boyfriend, who, although was holding Bennett's hand, he was still arguing with Priya.

"Oh, how cute, it's the loser corner" Cordelia scoffed walking over to the group of friends.

"And even though you call us losers, you still have the nerve to come over here, which makes you, just as much as a loser as us" Bennett said

Bennett was a rather sweet girl but she couldn't stand girls like Cordelia, and she will gladly stick up for her friends.

"Whatever, handicapped" Cordelia scoffed

"Call me whatever you want but I will not swoop down to your level, my intellect is far more then you can comprehend, so whatever I say to you, you wouldn't get." Bennett said

"Cordelia, just go stand by a pole somewhere, that is what your going to do with those hooker shoes isn't it?" Caroline asked

Cordelia rolled her eyes "Whatever losers, your just jealous because I have a better shoe collection then you".

"Oh, your making me tremble" Priya said sarcastically

"Good, embrace the fear" Cordelia walked back over to her Cordettes.

"I can not describe how much I do not like that girl" Xander said

* * *

**Okay, so I know that was really short but I just wanted to post something and this is all I could think of (that made sense) stay tuned, I think I am only going to be posting a few more chapters. Stay tuned :D **


	16. Thier thoughts consume them all

_**Hello once again! Thanks xAngelus's Darlax and WillowEchoRiver for the reviews last chapter, oh how I love you both so! So enjoy the next chapter, oh and I think there might be more chapters than I anticipated if this chapter goes well so please review!**_

_**I don't own Buffy or Dollhouse (obviously)**_

_Their thoughts consume them all_

**Sub Chapter One: Jealousy- Xander**

Monday Morning I get up to get ready for school. I slip on jeans, a black t-shirt and a grey hoodie Caroline bought me for Christmas this past year. It normally doesn't take long for me to get ready-- what with me being a guy. I mean, how long does it take to get ready? It normally takes forever for Caroline, Faith, Priya, and Anthony to get here, but, today, they were beeping the horn before I was ready. But all I had to do was eat breakfast, so I grabbed a bagel from the kitchen and headed for the car. I got in and was greeted very eagerly by Caroline with a welcome kiss.

"Hey Xand man" Anthony greeted me

Anthony, Topher, and I, are kind of like brothers. We respect each other and each other's women, we don't dare hit on the girls--unless we want to be kibbles and bits--but that's a different story.

"Sup Xand?" Faith said from the front seat.

Faith is my girlfriend's older sister, but she is still as good looking as Caroline, which can be pretty awkward.

Then, I look around, not seeing Priya so I ask "Hey Tony, where's your girl?"

"She broke her leg playing hockey with her brothers. I wanted to stay and help take care of her but her mom insisted that I go to school, she wouldn't even let me see her" Anthony said to me.

I looked into the rear view mirror at Anthony, his eyes were full of worry and pity. I felt sorry for the guy.

"I texted her Anthony, I reassure you she's fine" Caroline said as she rested her head on my shoulder while she looked at her phone.

Once we got to school, Willow and Oz caught my eye.

Willow looked so beautiful and--well happy. I know that I shouldn't but I felt jealous of Oz. I love Caroline but then I remember when me and Willow were together. Everything seemed right--perfect.

"Xander? Are you ok?" Willow asked me with a puzzled look on her face.

I reply "Huh? Oh yeah"

Willow just shook her head in disbelief, her eyes hooked on mine.

Oz walked away to his locker, but not before kissing her on the cheek, I practically flinch.

"Xand, are you sure your ok? You are kind of twitchy" Willow asked me once again.

"Yes, I just-- Will-- I can't help but feel jeal---" I tried to say but I got interrupted by Caroline who came up from behind us.

"Hey are you ready to go to English?" She asked me

I tore my glance from Willow to my girlfriend "yeah".

Then I turned around to look at Willow nut Oz must've taken her away.

I thought to myself "Just keep this to yourself, you never know what the future will hold".

* * *

**Sub Chapter Two: Family and Love- Topher**

Friday at three o-five in the afternoon, our last bell rang, releasing is for our weekend.

Bennett and I were on our way to my truck (Well, it really isn't my truck, my dad is just letting me borrow his until my car comes out of the shop) when my phone went off. It was my cousin Mellie calling, I took my free hand to answer it.

"Hey Mellie"

"Hey Topher" Mellie answered

"Whatcha need?" I ask

"Well" Mellie had a long pause "Paul's parents kicked him out, and, I was staying with him while mom and dad settled things"

Aunt Emma and Uncle Nick had been having marriage problems for a couple of years but they just now got to the point of needing help, so, Mellie had to find a place to stay long enough for them to get better.

"Why did his parents kick him out?" I asked curiously as Bennett and I got in the truck.

"They don't really like me, and, one day, he stuck up for me and they got mad, kicking us out in the process" Mellie answered.

Then Mellie asked me "Can we bunk with you until Paul finds us an apartment? Please Topher!"

I didn't know how my parents would deal but I thought what the heck and said "Sure thing cuzzo!"

She sounded ecstatic when she said "Thanks! We'll be there later today!"

And the next thing I knew, she hung up.

Me and Bennett sat in silence for a minute until I started the engine.

Then I turned to Bennett and asked her "Do you want me to take you home? Or do you want to stick with me for a while?"

Bennett looked at me and smiled (I love that smile) then she said "Sure, I would love to stay with you for a little while".

When we got to my house, my mom and dad weren't there--which I was surprised to see.

I then fixed us some popcorn I found in the cabinet and we stretched out on the couch together and watched a movie.

When it got dark my parents still weren't home so I decided to call them.

"Hey, Mom where are you?" I asked when I finally got a hold of her.

"We just left the airport, we picked up Madeline and Paul" My mom said

"Oh ok, well Bennett is over, she's probably staying the night, you uh close to home?" I asked

"Yeah we are, have you two eaten?" she asked me

I told her we had popcorn but that was it.

"Well ok, we will go out for Chinese when we get home" My mom said

I told her "ok"

Then she said "We are pulling in now, she you in a minute" And with that, she hung up.

* * *

Once we got to the Chinese restaurant, we got a big table so we could all sit together.

My parents sat on the end and then it was Me, Bennett, Mellie, and then that Paul guy on the other end. There was something about him, I couldn't place it, that really made me take a second look at that guy. But, Bennett told me I was just being paranoid.

I then saw dinner the perfect to cross examine my cousin's 'love interest'.

"So-- Paul-- if that is even your _real_ name--how old are you?" I asked

My whole family and girlfriend looked at me and Paul arched an eyebrow.

"I am eighteen" Paul said

"But my cousin is only sixteen, don't you think you are too old for her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as well.

"Christopher!" My mom bellowed while Mellie shot me a glare.

"What?! I am just asking, cause you know, I don't want you to be creeper and stalk my cousin" I said

The Paul dude laughed at me "I reassure you, I love Mellie, I would never hurt her"

Even after he said that I still don't trust him.

"So are you working? Cause Mellie said you are going to buy an apartment for you two to live in" I ask him.

"Topher, honey, maybe you should stop before you scare your future cousin in law away" Bennett whispered to me.

"Nah babe he'll be fine" I turn my gaze to Paul "So what about those questions Paulley-kins" I ask

"Okay, never call me that again Brink, but yes I am going to start looking for a job in law enforcement" Paul said

Mellie just stared at Paul "That sounds so sexy"

I make gagging noises when he kissed her once, only to be stopped by Bennett hitting me in the arm. For a one-armed girl she can really hurt you--not that I would admit that.

* * *

Back at home, Paul and Mellie stayed in the guest room.

Mellie then came into my room while Bennett and I were watching TV (only now the TV was watching Bennett). I carefully took her head from my shoulder and placed her onto a pillow, getting up asking Mellie "Whatcha need?"

She looked at me and hugged me "I just wanted to say thanks"

"For what?" I asked

"For convincing Aunt Janice and Uncle Mike to let me and Paul stay here for a while, but I do have a favor" Mellie said

"Okay" I said, urging her on.

"Don't be so hard on Paul, I love him and I don't want to lose him" Mellie said, her eyes pleaded with mine.

"Alright but if her tries anything fishy I will say something" I said

"That's all I ask" Mellie smiled at me and walked out.

I looked at the clock and saw it was eleven-thirty at night. I laid back down and Bennett found her way to my shoulder again but soon fell back asleep. I kissed her hair and drifted off to sleep, looking forward to what adventure might be next.

* * *

**Alrighty then, there you have it(: Please review, stay tuned for the next chapter(:**


	17. Meeting The Gang

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new chapter(: Thanks to those that have reviewed consistently all through this fan fiction, it made me smile so much. **

**I don't own Dollhouse or Buffy so sit back and enjoy the story! Please review**

_Meeting the Gang_

Monday Morning, Mellie and Paul got up with Topher to go to school.

"Come on you guys, we have to go pick up Bennett before going to school" Topher said running to get his car keys.

"You won't be able to fit all four of us in that truck" Paul said laughing

"I know that!" My dad and I got my car out of the shop yesterday!" Topher argued

"Okay, I'll drive then" Paul insisted

"Oh no buddy! It's my car!" Topher said

"So?" Paul questioned

"Sooo, I drive my car--end of story" Topher folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay, big baby" Paul teased

Mellie just stood back, trying to keep her laughter contained, but as the testosterone tension level grew higher, she couldn't stop it from falling out.

Both young men looked at Mellie as her cheeks grew rosy and she placed a hand over her mouth "Oops"

"Mellie, tell your boyfriend he would never be able to even think about driving my car" Topher said

"Well Mellie, tell your cousin I don't want to drive his hunk of junk" Paul said

Topher practically puffed his chest and exclaimed "My car is not a hunk of junk!"

"Sure it isn't Topher" Paul said sarcastically

"You--" Topher started but he got interrupted by his phone ringing.

"You might want to get that" Paul laughed walking to the car with Mellie.

"_Hello? Bennett! I'll be there in a minute, I love you!"_ Topher answered the phone.

After she responded back he hung running outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------After they picked up Bennett, Paul and Topher would still argue about the simplest things.

"Do you always drive like an old lady?" Paul asked from the back seat.

Topher clutched the steering wheel even harder as he said "Well, it's the guys fault in front of me"

"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk, always blaming someone other than yourself" Paul said

"I don't need comments from the peanut gallery!" Topher said pulling into the school parking lot.

"So where are your friends?" Mellie asked

"Um, right over" Bennett began searching "Oh there!" Bennett walked over to Caroline and Faith, hugging them both.

"Hey lil Benny" Faith said

"Hey Bennett" Caroline said

"There are some people Topher and I would like you to meet" Bennett began.

Topher led his cousin and Paul up to the three brunettes. "Caroline, Faith, this is my cousin Madeline Costley and her boyfriend Paul Ballard" Topher said.

"Just call me Mellie, it's a pleasure to meet you both" Mellie beamed, shaking both sister's hands.

"Paul Ballard, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances" Pail said shaking Faith's hand quickly but then slowly after he took Caroline's.

Caroline felt her face blush awkwardly as she broke out of his gaze when she saw Xander.

"Hey all--hello rather tall guy" Xander said looking at Paul.

"Xander this is Topher's cousin Mellie, and Mellie's boyfriend Paul" Caroline said

"That's my good pal Xander!" Topher patted Xander on the shoulder.

"Hello" Mellie smiled

"Hey" Paul said

Buffy, Willow and Oz walked up to the group, followed by Anthony pulling Priya in a wheelchair.

"Oh my gosh Priya!" Bennett ran over to her friend and hugged her.

"Ow watch the leg" Priya said, carefully hugging her friend back.

"Sorry! How are you?" Bennett asked

"Fine just my leg is driving me crazy" Priya said

"When did the doctor say you can take the cast off?" Bennett asked

"In about a day or so. So what's up with the really tall guy and the girl?" Priya asked.

"That 's my cousin and her boyfriend" Topher said.

"I'm Madeline Costley and this is Paul Ballard" Mellie said.

The rest of the group shook the two new member's hands and introduced themselves.

* * *

During the next few days, Caroline and Paul seemed to be getting to a different level then all of the other Scooby Members.

"Admit it" Priya said, looking through the mirror at Caroline in the bathroom one day at school.

Through the mirror, Priya could see Caroline's brown eyes grow huge with anticipation and worry.

"Admit what?" Caroline asked when she turned around.

"You and that Paul guy seem to have a connection--what is up with you and guys? Do I have to spray guy repellant on you to keep them away?" Priya asked

"What are you talking about? There is no connection, we are friends, that's it" Caroline said.

"Uh huh" Priya said just as the bell rang.

"I have to go take a Chem test, see you later" Caroline said in a hurry.

Priya rolled away right at the time Mellie came out of the bathroom stall with a shocked look plastered onto her features.

Sunnydale was going to be a one heck of a ride.

* * *

**Alright so tell me how I did, see you all next chapter! **


	18. Attraction leads to Arguments

I'd like to thank the academy for making this possible-- Oh hey you guys! *laughs* Anyway, Enjoy this next installment and don't forget to review(:

I do NOT own Buffy OR Dollhouse (but I do own what I come up with my stories so that matters for something right?)

_**Attraction leads to Arguments**_

**The next day Mellie started to act kind of distant around Paul. She would barely let him touch her. **

"**Mellie, what's wrong?" Paul asked his girlfriend in class.**

**Mellie wouldn't look at him "I see you around Caroline, what do you think I am, an idiot?"**

**Paul shook his head before he spoke "I don't know what your talking about, everyone sees me around Caroline, so what?"**

**Mellie finally glanced at Paul "Right, and they all see what I see"**

"**And what exactly do you all see?" Paul asked**

"**You obviously have a **_**thing**_** for Caroline, I see the way you look at her, they way you smile at her! How do I know you don't want to be with her and not me?" Mellie whispered in a intense hushed tone.**

**Paul laughed "I don't have a thing for Caroline, we are just friends, and besides, you know how much I love you"**

"**No I don't! I can't always be with you and I am not inside your head" Mellie said**

"**All that is inside my head is you" Paul said**

**Mellie sighed deeply and looked at Paul "I wish I could believe that"**

**The bell rings, signifying the end of class. Mellie gets up quickly and, without another word, she leaves without Paul.**

"**Mellie!" Paul called after her, bumping into Caroline, knocking books out of her hands.**

"**Sorry, Paul" Caroline said bending down to pick up her books.**

"**No, that was my fault" Paul bent down as well.**

**They both bumped heads and touched hands when they both met each other on eye level.**

**Caroline jolted up allowing Paul to pick up her things.**

"**Here you go" Paul gave her an easy smile.**

"**Thanks" Caroline smiled back and took the books.**

"**I want to talk to you about something" Paul said**

"**Okay, talk away" Caroline said walking with Paul and stopping at her locker.**

"**There isn't anything between us is there? Mellie has been acting weird around me saying everyone sees that there is something between us" Paul asked, getting closer to Caroline.**

**Caroline swallowed hard "I mean I will admit that there are feelings there, **_**but**_**" She paused "We both have significant others"**

"**Exactly, and I don't want these **_**feelings**_** to get in the way of the great relationship I have with Mellie, and I know the same goes for you and Xander" Paul said**

"**Right" Caroline said**

"**So, we are agreed that, this whole attraction, can't go any further--" Paul said, leaning forward and kissing her.**

**Caroline (almost reluctantly) pulled away "What the heck are you doing? What about not letting this thing go any further, that was pretty much going forward!" **

"**I'm sorry, I just--" Paul kisses her again**

"**Oh my gosh" **

**Paul turned around to see Mellie "Mellie-- I--"**

"**I came to tell you that I'm sorry, that I just overreacted, but I see that I didn't" Mellie said turning around.**

"**Mellie, wait" Paul said, reaching for her hand.**

**Mellie jerked away "No! Leave me alone Paul" with that she walked away.**

**Caroline grabbed her books, slammed her locker, and slipped away from Paul.**

**Mellie wasn't the only one to see, as Mellie locked herself in the bathroom stall, Cordelia Chase came in there to find her. **

"**Ya know, I know what it's like to be cheated on" Cordelia said looking at herself in the mirror.**

"**C- could you just leave me alone" Mellie said**

"**Fine, but if you ever need to talk, I'll be here" Cordelia walked away, her heels clicking against the bathroom tile as she walked away.**

* * *

**At lunch, things were kind of weird around Caroline, Paul, and Mellie.**

"**What's with the tension?" Faith asked her sister.**

"**Nothing" Caroline said, picking with her lunch tray.**

**Caroline had only told Bennett about the Paul thing, and Bennett wasn't going to tell anyone.**

"**Mellie, what's wrong?" Topher asked**

**Mellie sighed "It's personal, I'd rather not talk about it"**

**Topher just nodded, causing the whole table to be drenched with silence.**

"**Well you know what I think? I think that Paul did something to upset Mellie, and it just happens to deal with my sister" Faith said**

**Mellie, Paul, and Caroline just nodded.**

"**What did you do to my girlfriend?!" Xander asked Paul.**

"**He kissed me, Xander. Don't get but so mad at him because, I barely stopped him" Caroline admitted.**

"**He WHAT?!" Xander got up out of his seat.**

"**Xand sit down" Buffy pushed him back in his seat.**

"**It just happened" Paul said**

"**Oh yeah, you just fell on her lips" Mellie said**

"**Now Mellie you're not being fair" Paul said**

"**I'm not being fair?! You're the one who cheated on me, with a girl you just met!" Mellie said.**

"**I just" Paul began**

"**You just what? Thought you could get away with it? You can never get away with cheating, it always back fires, I want you to go back to live with your parents, at least until you learn how to control your urges. " Mellie said**

"**I know how to, I just--slipped is all--next time" Paul said**

"**How do know there will be a next time?" Mellie asked**

"**Mellie" Paul said**

"**Can't you take a hint?" Buffy asked, rubbing the back of a now sobbing Mellie.**

"**No, no I can't" Paul got up walking away, making Mellie cry even more.**

* * *

**Now I know what you guys are thinking "Man this chick is crazy for putting all this drama in the story" But I hoped you guys loved it anyway. Please review.**


	19. Last Ditch Effort

**Well, hopefully you all like the drama cause it isn't going anywhere lol. **

**I do not own Buffy or Dollhouse, but enjoy my attempt at writing(:**

_Last Ditch Effort_

Topher's Dad kicked Paul out of the house, giving him only twenty minutes to pack his things and get out.

"Please Mellie, don't do this" Paul pleaded

"How can I trust you again?!" Mellie cried

"I think you can learn to" Paul pulled out a tiny tan box and handed it to Mellie.

Mellie blinked twice when she opened it "I- I don't know what to say""Madeline Costley, I promise you with my life, I will never hurt you again, take this promise ring as a token of how sorry I am" Paul said

Mellie was silent.

"I am so sorry for what happened. If you can ever forgive me-- I promise I will never hurt you again" Paul said

Mellie began to cry "Alright, but this is the last time I will ever forgive you"

Paul wiped away her newly fallen tears and held her in a tight embrace.

* * *

"I know that you probably must hate me now" Caroline said to Xander

"I don't hate you. Actually there is something I have been meaning to tell you-- I still love Willow-- I kissed her the other day, and now I feel jealous of Oz" Xander confessed.

Caroline swallowed a lump in her throat and tried not to cry "I guess we are even"

Xander shrugged "I guess so"

"We will make this work, we have to, I love you" Caroline said

This was the first time Caroline had said those three words, Xander was shocked.

"I love you too" Xander said pulling her into a hug.

"We have to make this work" Caroline whispered

"We will" Xander said

* * *

The next day at school, Buffy, Willow and Oz were standing by their lockers waiting for their friends to get there.

Priya, Caroline, Faith, Xander, and Anthony were the first that they saw.

"Does anyone else think something is wrong here?" Oz asked

"What do you mean?" Willow asked

"Caroline and Xander are acting like nothing happened" Oz said

"Well, obviously Xander forgives her! Sometimes people slip up and you can't blame them" Willow said

"Right, slip ups" Oz eyed Willow suspiciously.

"Hey guys" Anthony said rolling Priya in the wheelchair.

"Priya, don't you think Caroline and Xander are crazy for acting like nothing happened?" Buffy asked

"Well, whatever the case, they obviously came to a truce. We had to practically pry Caroline off Xander when they were getting out of the car" Priya said

"Hey you all" Bennett said coming to the group, hugging them all.

"What's up my friends!" Topher said

To the surprise of everyone else, Paul and Mellie came up to the group, smiling, and holding hands.

"Well it's good to see everyone has made up" Buffy said

"What?" Mellie asked

"Yesterday? Big argument" Oz said

"Oz, Paul and I never fought about anything yesterday" Mellie said

Buffy looked at Mellie's hand and saw the ring she got from Paul earlier.

"What's that?"

"Oh! don't you like it? Paul gave it to me this morning! Isn't Paul a wonderful guy?" Mellie said, kissing Paul.

"Wonderful guy alright" Buffy said sarcastically.

"Where did you get that ring?" Willow asked

"Some store up the street in Downtown Sunnydale. The guy selling it said this would make things better" Paul said

Buffy eyed Paul suspiciously "What did this guy look like?"

"Uh, middle aged, Dark hair, tan complexion, English accent" Paul said

"Ethan Rayne" Willow said

The newer Scoobies looked at Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Oz. They had no idea who Ethan Rayne was.

"Who?!" Topher asked

"Ethan Rayne. Last year, he sold Halloween costumes that turned whoever bought a costume into whatever their costume was." Xander said

"I was made a ghost, Xander was a GI Joe wannabe and Buffy was some medieval princess" Willow said

"So this Ethan Rayne that sold Paul that ring, must've wanted whoever wore it, to forget about their newest tragedy in their lives" Bennett said

"Exactly" Willow said

"Wait but what was this tragedy I forgot about?" Mellie asked

"Your goldfish died" Paul lied

Buffy rolled her eyes and took the ring off of Mellie's pink polished finger and dropped it in the floor, crushing the crystal, causing the memory to come back to Mellie.

She looked up at Paul with teary eyes "How dare you?!" Mellie slapped Paul in the mouth and ran into the bathroom.

"Bennett, I can't go in after my cousin. Please, go talk to her" Topher pulled Bennett to him and kissed her.

Bennett smiled softly "Already gone"

* * *

**So please review kay? **


	20. Mellie talks to Bennett

**Greetings fellow readers! Man I never would've thought that this story would be twenty chapters long, that's four years older than me!! Ha, anyway I thank all of you for reading and keeping this fan fiction alive, sometimes I get very nervous thinking you all will hate it but that's not the case :D **

**I do not own Dollhouse or Buffy the vampire slayer so enjoy XD **

_Mellie talks to Bennett_

Bennett leaves Topher and their friends, and walks quickly into the bathroom.

"Mellie?" Bennett called looking all around.

"In here" Mellie cried out, opening the stall door. Bennett walked up to the door and looked inside.

Mellie was leaning on the wall of the bathroom stall, crying her eyes out. Mellie's eyeliner and blue eye shadow was almost completely gone.

"Did they make you come in here?" Mellie sniffled

"Topher told me to come and see you, but I wanted to see you myself anyway" Bennett smiled.

Mellie took some of the toilet tissue she had in her lap and wiped her tears as she looked at her cousin's girlfriend. "Your missing lunch you know"

"Oh well, I have other priorities to look after rather than myself" Bennett smiled

"Thanks but I'm alright, you can leave me" Mellie said

"I am not about to leave my friend who is in the bathroom crying" Bennett said

"No wonder why my cousin loves you like he does, you are a sweetheart, I have never seen your bad side" Mellie said.

Not many any of the Scoobies had seen Bennett's bad side, other than Caroline. The two best friends had gotten into a fight, threatening their friendship when they were younger.

"Well, I just want to help, I don't want to leave any of my friends that are upset" Bennett said.

Mellie just nodded and wiped away her newly fallen tears away.

"How are you holding up?" Bennett asked

"Not good Bennett, I just can't believe Paul would try to make me forget that he cheated on me" Mellie said putting her face in the palm of her hands.

"Well Mellie, I am not trying to stick up for Paul or anything, but he just bought that ring to make things better, he had no idea that it would make you forget, and he couldn't have taken it back even if he found out" Bennett said

Mellie looked up "He didn't know?"

Bennett shook her head "Well of course not, I don't even think Paul would be that selfish"

A small smile formed at both corners of Mellie's lips as she rose from her spot in the stall.

Bennett backed up to let Mellie out "Where are you going?"

"To find my boyfriend" Mellie said looking into the mirror, trying to clean her face up.

She ran out of the bathroom and busted into the cafeteria, heading straight for Paul.

Paul turned around and smiled when he saw his girlfriend

"Paul! I am so sorry, I had no idea you were just trying to make things better between us, please forgive me!" Mellie cried burying her face into his chest.

"Ssh it's alright Mellie, I will always forgive you, that's if you can forgive me" Paul said, rubbing his girlfriend's back lovingly.

Mellie tilted her head to look up at Paul "Of course I can forgive you, I love you"

Paul smiled at his love and kissed her sweetly.

"How can you do that to Caroline, Paul?" A voice asked from behind.

"Alpha!" Caroline gasped

"Now I know what I know what you all are thinking? I thought you were gone for good?! Sorry but no such luck!!! Me and Whiskey skipped out when I heard what Paul did to poor Caroline. How can you do that? Kiss her and then take it back?! HUH?! Answer ME!!" Alpha said.

"It just happened. Mellie and I are together." Paul said

"But how? Caroline is so much better. No one can EVER stand up to her level!! YOU HEAR ME?! NOBODY!" Alpha said pulling out a gun.

Paul stood in front of Mellie, shielding her. "Put away the gun"

"Oh I will. After I shoot YOU! You will learn Paul! NEVER mess with Caroline" Alpha said shooting Paul twice, once in the stomach, and the other in his leg.

"Paul!" Mellie cried as she caught him from falling.

"I will come for you again Caroline! I will have you AND Whiskey to myself soon enough!" Alpha said, running out the back way of the cafeteria, killing anyone that dared stepped in his way.

* * *

**OHH MY GOSH! I am so sorry! I just had to keep it interesting!!! Bum Bum BUMM! What will happen next chapter?! Stay tuned (please don't hate me remember I love you all)**


	21. Aftermath

**Alright well, let's pick up where we left off(: I don't own Dollhouse or Buffy and now, on with the chapter(:**

_Aftermath_

The cafeteria grew full of panicked students as many of them were struck by Alpha during his escape.

"I called 911, help is on it's way" Priya said standing close to Anthony who was hovering over her protectively.

"Someone get some towels or something to help stop the bleeding" Bennett said bent down next to Paul, who was bleeding profusely.

"Mellie, come with me please, I need help getting the towels" Willow said

Mellie shook her head repeatedly "No, I have to stay here"

"Mellie go with Willow, I will make sure he is safe" Bennett said, giving Mellie a small smile.

Mellie agreed and got up, walking away with Willow.

Buffy, Caroline, Priya, and Faith were helping some of the other students who were either cut open or shot by Alpha.

Soon Willow and Mellie returned with as many things they could think of to stop the bleeding.

Paul began to cough up blood.

"Oh my gosh Paul no!!!" Mellie cried running over to him.

EMT's busted through the doors and began to load up the students that were injured, or in some cases already dead, up onto stretchers.

"Miss you have to let go of this young man if you want him to live" The EMT said to Mellie who was clinging to Paul for dear life.

Anthony and Topher moved closer to Mellie and tried to pull her off of him.

"C'mon Mellie! He has got to get to the hospital so he can get help" Anthony said

"And if you don't let him go, you might as well say he's dead! Do you want that?" Topher added

Mellie nodded furiously "Of course not! Can I go with them?"

The EMT's looked at each other and back at the heart broken girl whose tears were falling more and more frequent "Alright but you have to let us do our jobs"

"Thank you" Mellie said following the stretcher that her boyfriend was being towed away in.

* * *

Mellie stayed at the hospital with Paul everyday until he was released that next week.

Unfortunately, due to the severity of his wounds, he had to be put in a wheelchair for the next few years. The students that were involved as well were somehow not as luck in some ways. About four students died but more were injured.

Caroline got a hold on the Dollhouse, but once again, they had no idea what happened to Whiskey or Alpha.

* * *

That next week, all classmen, upper and lower, were required to attend a meeting in the Auditorium about safety.

"And so students, to see to each and every one of you all's safety, we are setting up a buddy system" The Vice Principle said

The Auditorium soon filled up with groans from the student body.

"Now I know this seems stupid to you teens, but this will help you all either way"

"What if Alpha comes back?" Asked a student who got the worse wounds of them all.

"We are bumping up our security, no one comes in or out of this school without my knowledge" The Vice Principle said

"That's not enough!" Caroline spoke up

"Excuse me?"

"Sir, don't you think he will kill you all that try to step in his way of me" Caroline said

"We are well aware of this problem"

"No you are not. He will kill you all" Caroline said

"We will call the police"

"Like that is going to matter!" Caroline said

"That is enough Miss Farrell! You all are dismissed" The Vice Principal said

Everyone grabbed their belongings and left the school, them all talking about the conversation that was just being had.

"Mr. Harrison makes me so mad! How can he say that he has everything under control, it's Alpha-- no one has anything under control when it comes to him" Caroline said as her group of friends descended from the school.

"He thinks he has it under control, that's his problem" Buffy said

"When Alpha strikes again there is no telling what he will do then" Priya said

The Scoobies divided, heading home.

* * *

**In Alpha and Whiskey's home**

Alpha was furiously packing right as Whiskey walked into the room.

"Where are you going?" Whiskey asked

Alpha walked up to Whiskey, swooped her up and placed her on the bed. "Not just me, us"

"Well, where are _we_ going?" Whiskey asked

"Away from here, We are going to make a run for it." Alpha said

"What? Why?" Whiskey asked

"Because we can't stay here my love, We will come and get Caroline when the time is right" Alpha said winding his arms around Whiskey.

"I thought you said when we broke out, we were going somewhere just the two of us" Whiskey said

"Well we are, just we are going to get Caroline as well" Alpha said

"But, why?" Whiskey asked

"Because, she belongs with us" Alpha said

"You mean, she belongs with you" Whiskey said, backing out of Alpha's arms.

"baby, don't act like this" Alpha said

"Don't act like what? A girl who just found out her boyfriend is mean and controlling?" Whiskey asked grabbing her bags that Alpha already packed for her.

"Where are you going?!" Alpha asked

"Away from you" Whiskey ran out of the house.

"WELL YEAH?! YOU'LL BE CRAWLING BACK BY SUNSET!" Alpha yelled after Whiskey.

There was no answer, she was already gone. Alpha's emotions rolled over him and he began to shake uncontrollably. Alpha ran into the kitchen and reached for his beer.

He wasn't going to take Whiskey leaving him so easily.

* * *

**Alright, so I am scared what about you all? A drunk emotionally distraught Alpha, definitely isn't good news. Please review! **


	22. Going inside the belly of the beast

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one as well! **

**I don't own Buffy or Dollhouse**

_Going Inside the Belly of the beast_

Inside The Summers's home, The Scoobies are having a "meeting".

"There is no way you can stuff that many Twinkies in your mouth without choking" Priya said to Topher who brought a whole box of Twinkies.

"Sure I can" Topher argued

"Please don't encourage him, He will do it" Bennett said

"That's right! Topher Brink can stuff his face full of Twinkies, just you watch!" Topher said proudly.

"Guys" Caroline said, looking at her phone.

But they all kept on with their conversations.

"Guys!" Caroline shouted, causing all of her friends to look at her.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Xander asked his girlfriend who had a shocked look on her face.

Caroline didn't say a word but she handed Xander her cell phone.

"What is it?" Buffy asked

"Alpha" Caroline said

"What happened? Did he hurt anyone else?" Willow asked

Caroline shook her head "No, not yet"

She sent her phone around the room for everyone to the picture message Alpha had sent to her. It was of Paul's hospital room. The picture was captured while Paul was sleeping and Mellie was sitting in the chair, closest to the bed, sleeping as well.

The caption was "This maybe the last sleep they ever have. If you want them alive, meet me at the school tomorrow at 8 o'clock PM. Come alone, if you bring anyone along I will know".

"You can't go, he'll kill you!" Willow said

"Not necessarily" Faith said

Everyone turned their heads to look at the Dark Haired Slayer.

"Well, the last time Caroline was kidnapped by this creeper, he didn't kill her. Obviously if he wanted her dead he would've done it by now" Faith said.

"That is true, but what if he decided to change his plan and that is why he wants her to go alone?" Buffy said.

"That is a chance I will have to take" Caroline said.

"But you can't go alone, you saw what he did to everyone else" Buffy said.

"What choice do I have? It is too dangerous to come along, even for you slayers" Caroline said.

"We have to help somehow" Bennett said.

Caroline had a long pause "I've got an idea".

"Great! Well what is it?" Bennett asked.

Caroline got up from where she was sitting on the arm of a chair "I will let you guys know later, I have to go doing some of my own research".

"Well what do we do in the mean time?" Bennett asked.

"Get ready for war" Caroline said, grabbing her school bag and walking out the door, leaving her friends in complete silence.

* * *

**Alright so I know this is like mad short but, I promise for the next to be longer. I have big things in store(: Reviews are always loved!!!**


	23. Planning

**And let the big plan up my sleeve commence(: Hope you like it**

**As you know I don't own Dollhouse or Buffy(But just in case you didn't here, I'll remind you-- I DON'T) **

_Planning _

Caroline directly went home and hopped online. She researched about the myth of The Dollhouse, which she knew existed, and it led her straight to the Rossum Corporation webpage. She searched the links left and right, looking for anything that she could find out about what the Dollhouse does.

Caroline reached for her cell phone and immediately dialed Bennett's number.

"_Hello?" _Bennett answered

"_Hey, where are you?"_ Caroline asked

"_With Topher, we just got back to his house, I am staying over. Why?"_ Bennett said

"_Can you all come over here, there is something I want you all to look at" _Caroline said

At this moment, Caroline heard Bennett tell Topher that they are needed.

"_Um yes, we will be there as soon as possible" _

"_Thanks, see you in a few" _And with that Caroline hung up.

Bennett and Topher arrived within the next fifth-teen minutes.

"We're here!" Bennett called coming into Caroline's room.

"Yeah, so what did you need us to come here for anyway?" Topher asked.

Caroline motioned for the two geniuses to gather around her laptop.

"We are looking at what exactly?" Topher asked.

"Rossum. They are the source of where the Dollhouse comes from" Caroline said.

They read about Rossum's mission and got what notes they could.

After Topher and Bennett left to go back to Topher's house, Caroline tried to call the Dollhouse again.

"_DeWitt" _Adelle answered

"_You just can't keep your patients locked up can you?"_ Caroline asked

"_Excuse me?" _Adelle said

"_Alpha, he has escaped, again and is looking for me. I want to know how I can stop him--for good" _Caroline said.

"_My programming department are working on it as we speak!"_ Adelle said

"_Well, A lot of more people will be dead if they don't hurry up!"_ Caroline said

"_Oh do you think you could be doing this any faster?"_ Adelle asked

"_Hmm, maybe"_ Caroline said and with that, hung up.

* * *

"And we are doing what exactly?" Priya asked

"I told you, we are going to get inside the Dollhouse and Topher and Bennett are going to go into the lab and see exactly what they are doing, As for you and me, we are going to talk to the head of the Dollhouse and see what this is all about" Caroline said

"Wont we get in trouble?" Bennett asked

"No, because if anyone asks, we go to Freemont College, which ties to Rossum, which automatically gets us to the Dollhouse" Caroline said

"You really have done your homework" Priya said

"I have done my part, now you and Topher have to do yours" Caroline said

"How will we do that exactly?" Topher asked

"You and Bennett will take your brilliant minds in the lab and see just what kind of programming they do there, also see if you can look for a way to stop Alpha" Caroline said.

"Will do" Bennett said

"We will have an hour before we have to jet out of there" Caroline said

"When will we go there?" Priya asked

"Right about-- Caroline paused to look at the clock on her phone "Now"

* * *

**Well what do you think about this plan? Please review! **


	24. Into The Dollhouse

**Hello my fellow readers! Thanks for the reviews last chapter, appreciate it(:**

**I don't own Buffy or Dollhouse so on with the chapter! **

_Into the Dollhouse _

Caroline, Priya, Bennett, and Topher were getting ready to go down into the Dollhouse.

All four of them had dressed up for their part; Caroline wore a deep blue blazer and a lighter blue shirt underneath with a deep blue skirt and matching shoes, her long brown hair pulled up into a bun.

Priya wore black slacks and a purple blouse with black shoes, her hair also up into a bun.

Topher and Bennett didn't really have to dress up but they did put a lab coat over their clothes with a name tag Bennett had printed out for Topher and herself.

They got into the Dollhouse by leading the security to believe they were college students.

Once they got to Adelle's office, the teens split with Priya and Caroline staying to talk to Adelle, and Bennett and Topher going down into the Dollhouse itself.

**Sub-Chapter One: Topher and Bennett**

The two geniuses looked all around at their surroundings.

"Dang, this place looks pretty cool" Topher exclaimed to his girlfriend.

"Topher, honey, any place that takes in people and calls this kind of place an Insane Asylum is obviously not cool" Bennett whispered

"Don't look at it like that, everything else about this is amazing" Topher said

"Sometimes appearances can be deceiving" Bennett said

Topher draped an arm around Bennett's shoulder as they both took a tour of the Dollhouse.

Things were going smoothly until they ran into a familiar face.

"Whiskey?" Bennett asked after she saw the young girl she knew.

"Excuse me?" The Whiskey look-alike asked

"Well we know that aren't on the same social level as you, but you don't have to act like you don't know us, and what's up with the doctor's coat?" Topher said

"I honestly have never seen you before. My name is Claire Saunders, I am the General Physician of this Dollhouse" Claire responded

"I apologize, we thought you were someone else" Bennett said

"Who are you two anyway?" Claire asked

"We are college students, we plan to get jobs here when we get out of college" Bennett ironically lied.

"Well what do you want to see?" The doctor asked

'The lab" Bennett answered

"Just a minute" Topher said

The Doctor eyed the blonde suspiciously "Yes?"

"Where did you get those scars?" Topher asked

Claire sighed "From someone I care about"

"You are Whiskey!" Topher said

"I reassure you I have no idea who you are talking about" Claire said

Dr. Saunders didn't know who Whiskey was. She was imprinted with the personality of the previous General Physician that had been killed by Alpha. The only differences between the two personalities beside gender and age, is that Whiskey was imprinted with the memory that she was in love with Alpha and he was the one that slashed her face.

Other than that, there is no trace of Whiskey left.

"Please, just show us the lab, we are in a rush" Bennett said

"Very well, follow me" Claire said, leading the couple up into the lab.

Topher and Bennett looked around at the lab and literally fell in love with it. The room was sparsely decorated but the technology in there was amazing in their eyes.

"Hello? May I help you?" asked the programmer of the house.

"We are planning on coming to work here after we get out of Freemont and we would like to know what is it you do here" Bennett said

"Well, I'd be happy to explain, please come with me" The programmer said

The programmer led them into the room with a chair and a mass of computers and monitors, all displaying different things.

"In here, our Actives or "patients" as you might know them as, are put in this chair and we make them into whatever we want for however long we want. The Actives are sent on engagements, which are, when an Active is requested by one of my boss's clients. When they come back, we wipe them clean. This happens for the Actives' 5 year contract" The programmer explained.

"Wait, I thought this was a Mental Institution" Topher said

"That is what our cover is" The programmer said

"I assume you had an Active by the name of Alpha" Bennett said

"Ah, yes, Alpha. It was a good thing Whiskey came back when she did or this house wouldn't have a doctor after what he did"

"So that Dr. Saunders was Whiskey?" Topher asked

"Yes, up until Alpha broke out for the second time, we had a male G.P. named Dr. Saunders, but he was killed by Alpha. So we needed a new one and since Whiskey showed up when she did, we decided to make her the new G.P.

This conversation then led to the Actives when one came in for their treatment.

The programmer explained the imprinting process and showed them the brain scans and monitors, allowing Topher and Bennett to get a just of what they needed to do to bring Alpha back.

* * *

**Sub Chapter Two: Priya and Caroline**

Once Topher and Bennett left to go into The Dollhouse, Priya and Caroline looked around in the office that they were in.

"Obviously she loves the view" Caroline said looking at the huge glass window behind a desk.

"Of course I do, what woman wouldn't?" Adelle said turning around in her chair to face the younger girls, a smile forming onto her features.

"Now what can I do for you young ladies?"

"I'm Caroline Farrell, you spoke with me on the phone before, and this is my friend Priya Tsetang" Caroline said

"Ah, yes Miss Farrell, what can I do for you?' Adelle asked

"You can't do anything unless you find a way to stop Alpha, he is getting more and more relentless. Unless you can randomly make him go away, I don't think you can help" Caroline said

"Then why did you come here?" Adelle asked getting up from her chair.

"I came to help my own self" Caroline said

"Oh really and how--" "Excuse me" Adelle got interrupted by the phone in her office ringing.

The younger girls just looked at each other and then back at the older one as she answered her call.

"DeWitt"

"Ma'am I am pleased to say that we know the way to get Alpha back to The Dollhouse, you may do what you want with him then" The Programmer said

"Great, well come up to my office so will can discuss this" Adelle said

"Very well Ma'am" The Programmer hung up.

Soon the Programmer walked into the office with Topher and Bennett, Bennett had a device in her hand.

"And who are these two?" Adelle asked

"They are with us" Caroline said

"Very well then, lets see what you came up with Mr. Gale" Adelle said to her programmer.

"Well that's the thing Miss DeWitt, these two brilliant teenagers came up with a device that may temporarily make an Active go unconscious" Mr. Gale said

"Well, go on, explain" Adelle said

"Yeah what is it?" Caroline asked

"Well Topher created it so, you tell them" Bennett smiled over at her boyfriend.

"I can't take all the credit!" Topher smiled back at Bennett.

"Guys! Focus!" Caroline snapped.

Bennett blushed a bright pink while Topher laughed as he carried on "Right, The Disruptor. Well from what we learned about the Actives, we discovered that they have different brain developments then us. We created the Disruptor so that if any active needs to be brought back, you turn this bad boy on and you will hear a soft hum and any Active that is the within the limits of the Disruptor will fall unconscious."

"Well, go on and proceed with he mission" Adelle said

"Wait, you guys cannot go with me, it's too dangerous" Caroline said to Priya, Bennett and Topher.

"Just be careful please" Bennett said worryingly.

"I'll have team near by pick up Mr. Kepler and bring him back" Adelle said

"Fine just don't make yourself known until he's down" Caroline said.

Caroline's friends followed her as they walked out. Caroline went home to prepare herself for meeting with Alpha. The rest of them just waited impatiently, hoping Caroline would be alright.

* * *

**Well another chapter had come and gone! I hope you enjoyed it, please review!!! See you all next chapter!**


	25. Showdown

**Okay, I have a couple of things to say before I get to the story:**

**First of all I'd like to thank WillowEchoRiver for reviewing :D **

**And the last part is that, I am having some issues here, I cannot think of anymore possible chapters that wouldn't come up lame other then Prom and Graduation. If any of you have any suggestions of new chapter ideas please let me know before I decide to close the story for good, I will be happy to include your suggestions.**

**Anyway, I think that is enough ranting don't ya think? I don't own Dollhouse or Buffy, (But my friends call me a name from both of these shows so does that mean they own me?? Hmm creepy) **

_Showdown_

Caroline was sitting at her desk, typing away at her laptop, trying to finish the book report she just remembered that was due at the end of this week. But when she looks at the time, she sees that she has to finish it later.

"It's show time" Caroline said to herself grabbing, pepper spray, The Disruptor, and a good luck charm she had gotten for her birthday this past year, and headed out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alpha is pacing back and forth, waiting for Caroline.

"Where is she? She's late! I told her to be here by now! She should know better than to stand me up!!!" Alpha said to himself, pausing after every comment to take a swig of his beer bottle, draining it to the very last drop. Once he finished it he grew tired of waiting, crushed the glass and threw the bottle at the wall of the back of the school.

"It's a special day, she supposed to be here by now!" Alpha said in a drunken slur.

"What no cake?" Came a voice form behind

"Caroline. Nice to see you" Alpha grinned.

"Now normally when a guy asks a girl out somewhere, he meets up with her, not the other way around. Don't you think that's just plain rude?" Caroline asked

"Stop the foolish remarks Caroline, I just want to talk" Alpha said

"Alright well can we hurry this up? I've got to meet up with the gang soon" Caroline said

"Oh don't worry, this will not take long at all" Alpha said as a smirk spread across his face.

* * *

Back in the Summers's Home, The Scoobies were anxiously awaiting to hear from Caroline.

"I can't just stand around like this, I have to do something!" Xander said walking back and forth between the living room and the kitchen.

"Xand, sit down and relax. My lil sis is tougher than she looks, she can handle her own" Faith said getting up from her spot on the floor.

"But she still isn't like you and Buffy who can use their superhuman strength against a quack like Alpha" Xander said

"I have taught her how to defend herself, she will be fine" Faith said

"I hope your right" Xander said as he began to pace again.

* * *

"Where's Whiskey Alpha? You chase her away?" Caroline asked

"I know you have her somewhere, she left me and came crawling to you to warn you about me, I KNOW it!" Alpha said

"Wrong again buddy" Caroline said shaking her head.

"No no no! She has to be with you! My Whiskey would warn you about me and then she would eventually come back. My Whiskey is loyal to me!" Alpha said

"What exactly did you want me to come here for?" Caroline asked

"You are going to come with me, and we are going to look for Whiskey" Alpha said

"And what? Ride in the sunset and live happily ever after? I think not" Caroline said

"NO! You _WILL _see my sweet, sweet Caroline, we are going to be happy" Alpha said

"You know, I really think that this isn't going to work, your too- what's the word I am looking for? Uh clingy?" Caroline said.

"Argh! You will come around eventually!" Alpha came towards Caroline, cupping her cheek with his hand.

Caroline backed up "You touch me again, your going to be seeing stars before your eyes"

"Don't you see I am right for you?!" Alpha asked

"Honestly, I just think you're a psychopath" Caroline smiled

Alpha gritted his teeth and charged for Caroline and knocked her onto the ground.

She took out her pepper spray and squirted it right into Alpha's eyes. He jumped back and rubbed his eyes and moaned in agony.

"That wont stop me!" Alpha said

"Oh no, but this will" Caroline said, pulling out the Disruptor, turning it on.

Shortly there came a soft hum, causing Alpha's nose to bleed and within a short period of time, he was knocked out cold.

Several men came out of the same black van juts as before.

"Caroline Farrell?" One of the men asked

"You would think you would know me by now, yep, take him away" Caroline said.

"Very well" He nodded

"What are you going to do with him?" Caroline asked

"Miss Dewitt will come up with his penalty when we get back to the Dollhouse"

"Good luck with that" Caroline said walking away.

* * *

**Alrighty, well please review before leaving. Peace out!**


	26. The Prom

**Okay you all, this is really where I need your feedback. I really don't know what to do, If no one says anything, I wont know what to do and I will just have to go on my better judgment, at the risk of upsetting you readers. Should I continue after these last two chapters into a new crossover fanfic or should I just call it quits? Please give me some advice.**

**I don't own Dollhouse or Buffy**

_The Prom_

Speakers thudded as the music got louder and louder. Sunnydale High School's Gymnasium was tightly packed with students dancing and having a good time with their friends.

Once the Scoobies got in there, they immediately went their separate ways.

Mellie, Paul, Topher, and Bennett went to the snack table while the rest of them went onto the dance floor.

While Caroline was dancing with Xander she looked over at her four friends who were gorging on finger sandwiches.

Caroline gave Xander a gentle kiss and walked over to her friends that weren't dancing.

Caroline curled her hair(which was pretty ironic because, she always kept her hair straight, whereas Faith, straightened hers for the dance) She dressed in blue floor-length halter dress with a white shawl.

"Whatcha doing over here all by yourselves?" Caroline asked

"We're enjoying the food" Topher said with a crammed mouth.

Topher, (who only came to Prom because of Bennett) was looking rather cleaned up and sharp in a sleek black and red tuxedo.

"Well why aren't you all dancing with the rest of us?" Caroline dipped a carrot into ranch dressing and crunched on it while she stared at her friends, not leaving until she gets an answer.

"I am staying here with Paul because he can't go onto the dance floor in a wheel chair" Mellie answered.

Mellie kept her hair wavy as usual but she wore an elegant looking purple dress with diamond studded straps.

Paul looked rather handsome in a black and white tuxedo.

"We just didn't want them to feel left out" Bennett spoke up for herself and Topher.

Bennett wore a beautiful, sparkly green floor-length gown. Her straight hair that normally hung around her shoulders, was pulled halfway up, the rest of it was curled and held in place with a green bow.

"I tried to tell them to go, we can kind of dance here" Mellie smiled taking Paul's hands as he twirled her around.

"Come on please! It's not a party without my BFFAA" Caroline smiled, using their title for each other they came up with in Middle School '_best friends for ever and always'_.

"Alright, but we will come back from time to time to check on Mellie and Paul though" Bennett said.

"Of course!" Caroline said taking Bennett's good hand as they both ran to the dance floor.

"Hey! Come back with my girlfriend!" Topher cried, quickly throwing away his plate and running after his girlfriend.

Topher came to find Caroline and Bennett dancing with Priya, Buffy, Willow, and Faith.

Priya wore a strapless light blue gown, her hair was crimped and sat on her shoulders.

Buffy wore a light pink dress with a white shawl, her hair was pulled half way up and the rest of it fell loosely onto her shoulders.

Willow dressed in a silver dress with clear straps. Her straight red hair was pulled up halfway with a sparkly clip.

Faith wore something that her sister swore up and down that she couldn't get away with wearing for prom. She wore a skin tight black dress and her hair was straightened.

"Aw Bennett, your puppy is following you" Priya teased

"Oh stop" Bennett giggled taking Topher's hand, pulling him in for a loving embrace.

Bennett rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as he leaned in for a kiss.

"It's not a slow song yet, no need to get all lovey dovey yet" Faith said.

"Alright everybody! Grab your honey and we'll play a slow one for ya" The DJ said switching the song to "Amazed" By Lonestar. All of The Scoobies know that Bennett and Topher love that particular song, in fact it had been declared their song just last year.

"Well come on B, let's step this one out, you're my date but not _that _kind of date" Faith said.

"Oh Faith, I'm hurt. I thought you would want to dance" Buffy joked.

"And your not sitting out. It may be a slow song but I want to dance with my sister, Xander go dance with Buffy, but don't get any ideas" Caroline glared at Xander as she grabbed Faith's hands and they laughed and hugged each other as they danced.

"Hey watch it! You could poke someone eyes out with those things!" Caroline joked pointing to her sister's cleavage.

"I think your just jealous cause I know how to flaunt them off" Faith teased

"By wearing skin tight dresses? I don't think so, I like to breathe" Caroline laughed

"So are you having fun?" Buffy asked Xander as they danced to the music.

"Yeah! Great time, you" Xander asked the question back.

"Ha, yeah. Faith sure is a lively _'date'_ " Buffy air quoted.

"Well, I'm glad she was there to go with you so you didn't have to be alone" Xander said.

"Aw! Thank you Xand" Buffy smiled at her friend.

The DJ cut the music to make another announcement.

"Alright people are you ready to hear the winners of Prom King and Prom Queen?"

A round of applause came from the Juniors and Seniors as well as teachers and guests.

One of the teachers came upon the platform that The Prom King and Queen would stand on.

"The Prom King is---Drum Roll please-- Anthony Ceccoli!" The teacher announced.

The crowd cheered, (his friends being the loudest) as he walked up onto the platform.

"And our Prom Queen is--- Priya Tsetang! Please give our Prom King and Queen another round of applause." The teacher announced placing crowns on both of their heads.

"Woo! Go Priya! We love you!!" Caroline screamed over the roaring crowd.

Priya and Anthony kissed and descended onto the dance floor where everybody cheered once again.

* * *

**Alright, next chapter is the last chapter I have planned for this fan fiction. Let me know if you want a sequel.**


	27. Graduation Day

**Alright, so I have decided to include a sequel to this fanfic so I hope you all will take the time to read and review it.**

**As always, I don't own Buffy or Dollhouse**

**At this point, I would like to give a big shout out to every single person that reviewed. I appreciate every second that you took to read this and review. I thank you all so much :D **

**Please enjoy the last chapter of "Friends in High Places"**

_Graduation Day_

Balloons, streamers, and other decorations hung for the senior class, celebrating graduation.

"Well guys, this is it, anyone want to add something?" Caroline asked her group of friends after she gave her speech as they all held glasses of sparkling cider.

"Uh how about giving us all a big pat on the back because, after all these long thirteen years of school, it's finally over!" Topher exclaimed

"No more being told what to do!" Xander said

"No more curfew!" Anthony cheered

"And hey all us have matured into adulthood--well most of us" Paul said, nudging to Topher slightly.

"Hey! I've matured I don't know what your talking about!" Topher argued

"Well now we can focus on other parts of our lives" Mellie said

"Starting families" Bennett said

"And leading our lives the way we want" Priya said

"Cheers to making it through high school everybody!" Faith said

"And a high school on a hellmouth at that!" Willow added

All of the friends laughed at that last comment as they raised their glasses together, drinking the cider from it.

"So anyone can jump in, what are we going to be doing after high school?" Xander asked

"College" Willow said

"It depends on what college I get into, I mean, I would have to stay in Sunnydale" Buffy said

"I'm staying with B here, no need to go anywhere, I got it made" Faith said

"Topher and I are going to Tucson to study neuroscience, it's a long ways away from home but it will be worth it" Bennett said

"Bennett! No! We'll miss you!" Willow hugged her friend

"I'll miss you all too but we have to go there in order to get the jobs we want" Bennett said

"We'll come back soon though" Topher said

"You better, who else will I have to talk with about--um our girlfriends who we possibly can't get enough of!" Anthony said, totally revising his statement because of the look coming from Priya.

"Don't sweat it man friend! I'll be back to talk about our beautiful girlfriends" Topher grinned patting Anthony on the back.

"What are you going to do Anthony?" Oz asked

"Military. Priya is going to be the house wife and I am going to be the military guy." Anthony said

"Ah, well I was just going to go to college with my red head" Oz said

"Well good for ya man, I hope it work out for ya" Anthony patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I want to go to college, I just don't know where" Caroline said

"Wait, I thought you said you wanted to go to U.C. Sunnydale so you can live with me in my parents' basement until we can get a house" Xander said

"Basement? No I don't think so, plus I thought you were going too" Caroline said

"No I'm not, you'll at least come by to see me right?" Xander asked

"Yeah, sure" Caroline smiled on the inside, she loved Xander but she didn't want to live with Xander in his parents basement, waiting for him to get the money to buy a house for them, no telling how long that will take.

"Well, you all knew that Paul was going into the FBI, but, since his wheelchair he couldn't? We have great news, in a couple of weeks he is going to be able to get on his own feet again! isn't that great?!" Mellie cheered.

A ramble of congrats came from all of their friends right as Mellie held up her hand to stop them "Wait, I'm not done yet, we are going to get married when he gets his job!"

A real happy applause came from everyone, except Caroline, she definitely was feeling the jelly bellies.

Later, The Scooby Gang walked down the stage in the Auditorium, in alphabetical order with all of the other senior classmates. All of them proudly excepted their diplomas and became high school graduates of Sunnydale High School.

**Alright, well I hope everyone enjoyed this fanfic. Please leave me a review. Look for the sequel soon.**


End file.
